Tales Of Fate: The Blind Wolf
by Drake D Zero
Summary: While Drake Aurion and the other Nobles were dealing with Cruxis and the Spirits, a young Wolf Faunus gets himself on his own death or alive problem thanks to his attitude of do gooder. But little does he know that his little adventure is connected with the other Nobles. Spin-off to Tales Of Fate in the RWBY Section. Contains characters of other Tales Of Series.
1. Prologue:Chronicle of a Death Foretold

**AN: This is a spin-off of my story Tales Of Fate telling the events of what was Jude doing before and during the start of Vol 2 of RWBY.**

 **I will try my best to keep Jude in character, although some of you might not say the same about others.**

 **I am at the moment running with this since I will not be able to write until the 2th of January. And since I have been postponing this for a while (Since my last chapter of tales of fate), I decided to post this before the year ends. In other words, please forgive me if you see grammatical mistakes (Which I am sure there will be.)**

 **Also, even if Blake is tagged in the story. She will only appear few times.**

 **RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

 **TALES OF SERIES is own by Namco Bandai Games**

 **Summary: While Drake and the others Nobles were dealing with Cruxis and the Spirits. Jude, the owner of the last weapon made by Lloyd Aurion gets himself on his own problem thanks to his attitude of do gooder. But little does he know that his little adventure is connected with the other Nobles.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Have you ever wondered, what does a person feel when they are sure death is close?

Some say one sees all of his or her life go flash before the eyes of the person in fast forward, but although it is going fast, you recall everything instantly, only to then reach a conclusion of how the life of that person was.

Then there are those who always say, 'I see a white light.' in their last moments. Although some medics say that is because the brain is starting to fail, which results in hallucinations for that person.

But for a certain Wolf Faunus, it was neither of them.

One could say it was a 'wrong place and time' situation. And truth to be told, in a sense it was indeed like that. Especially since the time was at night and the place a forest, he found it ironic really, especially since the person who was about to kill him had his face hidden behind a hood.

Yes, in his opinion it was really goddamn cliché.

But unlike any of those terror movies; where the character runs for his or her life until the killer get them, this character decided to stand up to the murderer, but not because he had the power to take him on.

"I said run!"

The only reason he stayed was so he could protect the person that was right behind him. That is why he looked to the threat in front of him ready to fight it as he saw a white light. No, he was not running at it, nor it was an hallucination.

That was the reason of his soon death.

It was in that instance he froze. Not because of the fear of being killed. He knew there was a 95% of him dying, but it was for that reason he saw it.

Yes. The Wolf Faunus started to see his whole life before his eyes in that instant.

And what is the name of this Faunus, you ask?

* * *

 **MANY YEARS AGO**

"Jude!"

The eyes of a nine year old boy snapped open at the shout of her mother.

He quickly sat on his bed as his wolf ears started twitch at the multiple sounds outside. It would be something normal, if it was day. But it was not.

"Jude!"

Jude's train of thought stopped as he quickly ran downstairs, only to stop as he saw several Faunus wounded waiting in line right outside an small white door.

"Excuse me."

The Faunus didn't wait for an answer as he opened the door. Inside was his mother in a medical coat while he treated a very wounded Faunus.

"Sorry honey. But I am going to need your help with this one." said her mother not even looking at him as he simply nodded. "Can you please do a diagnostic of everyone in here? Also, if the problem isn't so big, can give them first aid and go passing patients?"

Her mother did not see it. But that is exactly what Jude was planning on doing. But first he needed to choose the first patient.

"I told you, I am fine."

The Faunus sighed. It was always best if you got rid of the troublesome patients first.

"I will be the judge of that." Said Jude for the first time since he arrived as he looked at two Faunus in front of him. One was a bull Faunus with red head, who was accompanied by a cat Faunus with black hair.

"Is this a joke?"

Jude fought the urge to sigh. "If you are not gonna let me check you, at least have the decency to leave so other patients can take that bed."

The bull snorted. "That was what I was trying to do kid. But someone decided to pull me here."

"You were shot and hit by a bat in the ribs, Adam."

The voice of the cat Faunus was soft and full of worry. Something the bull, AKA Adam, did not care.

"I have Aura, Blake. I will be fine in no time." he looked at Jude. "So why don't we leave the so called doctor treats the others."

Jude only looked at the bull Faunus with a blank face as he started to stand up. "Urg." A growl escaped Adam as he sat right in the bed while Jude walked closer to touch his shoulder and close his eyes.

"Told you."

"Don't sass me Blake. It is just a broken rib."

Judo shook his head. "You are wrong." his response earned the glare of both bull and cat as he walked to a cabinet. "You have three broken ribs on your left side, your aura should heal them yes, but it is so low that I would not recommend doing anything harsh. There is also one more or less crushed, to what I guess it is the bullet you friend mentioned earlier."

Adam blinked twice as he kept watching at Jude, who was taking out some bandages and a couple of syringes. "My recommendation would be not to move and go to a Hospital to get the bullet removed."

He turned around and walked back to both. "My mom would do it." He looked around. "But I doubt she has the time to take it out properly. Can you please hold this?"

Blake only nodded dumbly as she took the bandages.

"…How?"

"You are not the only one who has his aura unlocked. Now, if you would please stay put."

The Faunus prepared the syringe and pointed it at Adam. "This has little Dust particles in it. Your aura should be more than good, but it will make you sleepy. Any objection?"

Adam raised his hand. "No thanks. I need to be awa- what are you doing?" Adam saw how Blake took the syringe. "Where do I have to inject it?"

"Everywhere from the neck below should be ok."

The bull narrowed his eyes. "Don't you even there." Said Adam in a deathly tone as Blake approached with the syringe, only for him to grab it in the last second, except that was not her.

"!" a growl escaped the Faunus as he looked to his right so he could see Blake injecting him. "Have… I ever told you how much I find your semblance annoying."

The cat simply smiled. "This would be the first." He then looked at Jude, who had an amused face. "Now what?"

"Bandage his left side. Also, I really recommend going to a hospital to pull that Bullet out."

Adam growled. "You are kidding, right?" the Faunus pointed at his horns. "The local Faunus told us that this clinic was run by one of our own. Any other would have just kick us out."

"it was only a suggestion."

He did not lose anything with saying it. In the end it was them who had to made the choice.

"Also, just to make it clear. This clinic is not in any relation with the White Fang."

Adam narrowed his eyes, while Blake showed surprise.

"How did you know we are with the White Fang?"

Jude started to bandage Adam. "This kind of crowd only happens after a White Fang strike? But there are more Faunus than the usual, which means that most of them are not even from here… you included."

"You got it right kid. We were indeed in a strike right now, but the authorities decided to stop everything by excess of force."

Adam tried to sound angry. Keyword; tried, because by the looks of it, the drug was already starting to make effect. "Isn't that always what happens?"

In all honesty, Jude was already used to all of this. "You know… you should join us, kid."

The wolf Faunus twitched. "I am not a fighter. Also, my name is Jude. Now be a good patient and please go to sleep."

"*GROWL* I am to tired to argue… right… now."

The Faunus finally fell. "Is he always this stubborn?"

Blake nodded as she looked at Jude. "Thank you… is there anything I can help with?"

"You can leave and wait outside, if you are not injured."

Blake scowled as Jude kept walking. "I am not leaving."

Jude didn't even turned around to look at her; instead he started to examine the next patient. "Suit yours-"

*BREAK*

The eyes of all of those who were conscious looked at the origin of the sound.

"Just peachy."

The eyes of Jude's mother moved to the big stone on the ground surrounded by broken glass. "I suppose it was only a matter of time." said Jude's mother as she continued what she was doing as shouts of fighting started outside of the clinic.

"What is going on?"

The cat Faunus looked at Jude with a serious gaze, only be ignored again as he focused on the patient. "This is a clinic run by Faunus. Not to forget that there are members of the White Fang outside. What exactly do you think is happening? Answers: There are Faunus haters outside picking up a fight with your friends while trashing the clinic in the process."

Jude said calmly. No sarcasm, nor sassiness.

Blake could not understand it. How could he be so calm? But he was the last person she was worried of, because right now all of her comrade and friends were outside fighting Faunus haters. "You are not going to do anything!?"

"Honey."

Blake's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Jude's mother. "They are going to be ok," the cat clenched her fists at the calmness Jude's mother had. "That is if _they_ decide to arrive soon."

The cat growled. "Who? Who is suppose to come and help Faunus that are outside?"

"… Any moment n-"

*ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"*

An smile adorned the face of Jude's mother as she heard the howl of a wolf.

"Them."

Blake no longer heard the sound of fighting outside. Instead she heard the sound of various heavy footsteps getting closer and closer.

" _Clear the area of all non-Faunus and made a perimeters of two blocks!_ "

Blake's yellow eyes widened the moment she saw people wearing armor coming from all the sides to intervene in the fighting while armored wolves followed them.

"Who…"

"One of the military forces that is in Mistral." Blake looked at Jude. "The Imperial Knights."

Blake turned back at the window to see the now introduced imperial knights separating the Faunus from the humans and protecting her friends outside.

"You just can't say _no_ to a wounded persons, Breeze?"

Jude's mother sighed at the sound of a familiar lazy voice coming the now open door of the room. "I am a doctor, Lycaon. I took an oath."

The man in the door was wearing a light armor only on his hands and legs, a bracelet around his left wrist and was holding a sword with a white handle and braille point system on it. He was wearing a half buttoned shirt, jeans and sneakers of color black that combined with this long black hair and grey eye color.

"By the way, Shouldn't you be outside giving orders to your man?"

The leader of the knights snorted and made a motion with his hands. "Let Guren handle it. You know he loves to order people."

"I do not!"

Person that came through the door this time was the complete opposite of Lycaon.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. he was wearing a full white armor and sword. His solo presences gave an small aura of warmth to everyone in the room. To Blake, he looked like the White Knight in one of the many fairy tales she had read before.

"Then why did started to give orders the moment we arrived?"

Guren's eye twitched. "Because I knew you would not."

Lycaon waved his hand lazily as he ignored his friend, which made Guren sigh. "Sup kiddo. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Jude gave an small nod, his eyes never leaving the patient. "Mom needed my help."

The black knight laughed. "And you don't even get paid." Said Lycaon as he looked at Breeze. "You are such a bad mother."

The wolf Faunus chuckled. "You are the last person I want to hear that from."

Lycaon pointed at him. "Hey! I educate my kid well, he listens to me and respects me. So I am pretty damn sure I am a good father."

"I would not be so sure about that, uncle."

The leader of the knights looked at Jude with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Jude didn't need to answer. All he did was look at Lycaon with a blank face as he pointed at the window.

"I am going to assume those two should be in bed."

Lycaon twitched his right eyes while Guren just ran his hand through his face after looking at the window.

"Sure. He respects you enough to disobey you." Replied Breeze with a snort as she watched Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo fighting outside.

* * *

"You are grounded for a week."

All of the members of the White Fang had been checked up and sent away, some with major wounds and the need of more medical attention, and some with more luck. Now the only persons that remained were the two persons that lived in the house, two knights, two kids that were a year older than Jude, and an armored dog that was grabbing with his mouth the back collar of one of the two previously mentioned kids so his feet would not touch the ground.

"He is already grounded." Lycaon face palmed at the comment of his friend. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Uncle, I am sure he does not need to-"

"He took the wolves out of their settlements so he could pull a prank on the Cumore brigade."

The eyes of Lycaon opened slightly. "Oh right."

"And I also remind you that you grounded him for a month… and it has only been a week."

Yuri laughed nervously at the look his father was giving him. "You punishment will be prolonged to two months, starting now."

"Oh come on!"

"You are also forbidden to get close or feed the wolves."

Yuri's jaw dropped before he argued. "You don't even like Cumore. How that bastard made it to captain is beyond me?"

Jude and Flynn looked at Yuri a blank expression at how poor his counter argument was.

"You are right. I don't like him."

The young Noble saw a chance. "Then you will-"

"Nope."

"Why!?"

"Because if you are going to do something like that, then make sure not to be seen."

Breeze and Guren looked at each other with a nonchalant expression on their faces. "Sometimes I really forget what you have to live with every day."

"And it will only get worst… and as for you."

Flynn gulped at his father's glare. "You tried to stop him."

Flynn nodded.

"It was futile since he did not listen and sneaked into the transport without being seeing."

Another nod.

"You were going to tell me or Lycaon, but the transport started to move and in the rush of the moment. Then when we arrived to the destination, Yuri jumped and followed the brigades and started to fight in the knights, and seeing that he was being reckless, you decided to help him."

The final nod.

"…Ok." Guren looked at Lycaon. "We should get going."

Yuri's twitched. "Ok!? Just ok!? He pretty much did the same I did!"

Lycaon sighed. "Lambert. Please take him outside. And DO NOT let him go."

The war dog nodded as he started to walk to the door.

"You go as well Flynn." said Guren as Lycaon smirked at the face he was receiving from Yuri. "Don't be mad brat. Next time just don't be caught."

A vein popped above Yuri's right eyes. "I was not caught." The young Noble looked at Jude. "I was sold out."

Everyone but Yuri missed the ghost smile the young wolf was giving him. "Isn't that supposed to be the same?"

Yuri lost it in that moment. "That's it. Lambert let me go! I am going to give this Son of-"

"*Ahem!*"

Yuri stopped and looked with a nervous face at Breeze, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Sorry. Force of habit."

The doctor rolled her eyes as she looked at Lycaon. "Oh geez. I wonder from were did you get that."

The dark knight paid no mind as Yuri continued. "Bastard-"

"Much better." Replied Breeze as Yuri continued.

"I will get you for this! You here me!"

Jude simply waved his hand with the same ghost like smile as Lambert began to exit the room.

"I know, where you live! Here!"

and with that final threat, Yuri Lowell exit the room.

"Well… as much as I love to talk more. I am tired and need to sleep." Breeze looked at her son. "And so do you honey. You have classes in two hours."

Jude simply sighed as he slowly started to walk out of the room.

"I am afraid we do need to talk."

Jude slowed down as he looked at Lycaon, who was looking at his mother with a scowl. "You were lucky we were close."

Breeze rolled her eyes. "As if. I am pretty sure you knew a lot of White Fang from all the kingdoms were coming to Mistral for a strike against the SDC."

Guren stepped in. "As much we want to blame that white haired bastard, he is not the subject in hand." Guren's face softened. "Breeze, this is the fifth time this happens in two weeks. It is only a matter of hand we cannot protect you from the people around here."

A scowl appeared on the face of the female Faunus. They were right and she knew it. All of the problems that she got from simply running a clinic in a neighborhood were the 77% percent of the people were humans was not good. Especially since the 60% gave her problems. Not to mention that things were pretty much escalating.

But there was an small problem. She was stubborn, and like any other wolf… a little prideful.

She was borne in that clinic. She was raised in there and lived there before she moved to a medical school thanks to the help of some friends. The only difference it was that in her youth there were not as much problem seeing that the neighborhood had more or less and equal number of Faunus and humans, not to mention many of former were not as violent, but now…

"Jude. Please leave. You uncles and me need to have a talk."

The young wolf nodded worried as he exit the room.

* * *

"ARRRGH!"

Jude's eyes snapped open one more time as he quickly looked at the clock to see what time was it.

It had only been around 20 minutes after he fell sleep again, only to be awakened by a scream that came from outside the window.

"You!... You cut my fingers!"

Jude's eyes widened as he saw below all of the knights in one side of the street filled with snow, while in the other there were people, humans with bats and knives looking astonished at what they saw in front of them.

Between the two groups were Guren, who was standing in front of his mother protecting her, and Lycaon, who had his sword unsheathed and a little bloodied, and finally a man who was on his knees.

"You can bet your ass I did." Lycaon said as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "And I am going to do more than just that if you try to pull a shit like that again!"

The Noble threw the man back down next to his cut fingers and a knife that was above snow filled with the blood of the man.

"Lycaon that is enough!"

Jude watched as his mother ran to the man.

"Please let me-"

The eyes of Jude's mother widened as the man reached for the knife. "Stay away from me you ani-!"

A blue sphere of energy ( **Azure Edge** ) passed Breeze and struck the man before he could finish the sentence or attack.

"And I told you what would I happen if yo-!"

Lycaon stopped his threat as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Guren?" The White Knight walked passes him and Breeze and looked at the man. "You know, she was simply trying to help you."

"Like I would accept the help of an animal!"

Guren's eyes narrowed dangerously as he kneeled. "I could do what she was planning to do. Attach your fingers."

A light of hope appeared on the man's eyes. Hope that faded quickly as Flynn stood up and started to walk away

"W-wait! Didn't you say-"

"I am simply following your logic." Guren stopped and turned his head slowly so the man could see his eyes glowing. "All see is an animal with no worth in helping."

The man growled as he once again picked the knife and charged at Guren, which made Lycaon sigh in annoyance as his brother in arms quickly unsheathed his sword and turned around to attack, making the man scream in pain once again as the fingers of his hand fell on the snow.

"Now you are even." Muttered Lycaon as he stood next to Guren.

"You know. The sentence for attacking someone with authority is of 10 years, 7 seven for good behavior." His eyes narrowed. "But for attempting of taking the life of a _Noble_ ,"

The eyes of the man widened in fear as the mention of the title.

"30 years."

Instead of begging like one would, the man just got angry.

"That why you think you can do this!? You think you can come here and defend all of this animals for political ranks!"

Both Nobles looked at each other and shrugged. "If you put like that, then yes."

The Faunus hater was about to shout again, only to freeze as he felt an incredible pressure on his body.

"Lets make this clear."

He could not move at all. It was like if their auras were making his whole body shake, but he was wrong. All what he was feeling was just pure killing intent.

"This is also for all of you bastards back there. If I or any of _us_ see you giving bad treatment, I promise you that we will make sure the worst prison of Atlas looks like the best goddamn room you had in your poor and pathetic lives."

All of the Faunus haters growled, but their eyes were full of fear as well.

"Go back to you homes. There is nothing else to see here." shouted Guren before he turned around to walk to the knights accompanied with a frowning Breeze.

"Good luck finding your fingers in the snow." Lycaon turned around as persons from the man's group when to help him. "Not that they will be usable when you do." Replied the Noble before walking away while Jude watched relieved that there was no major conflict.

At least that was before the eyes man whose fingers were cut crossed with his. In that moment it returned, all of the hate that was replaced with feat re-appeared in the eyes of the man. And this time, they looked straight at Jude's as the moment froze in time.

* * *

 _I still recall the day everything changed for me._

The eyes of a small Faunus kneeled in the snow reflected the embers of what he was seeing.

 _I had not change much since it happened. I still hate violence, and I am always ready to help those in need, even with small favors._

His body was warm since he was very close to the source of the fire.

 _But life still followed its course._

A small tear ran through his cheeks as he tried to shout, but nothing came out of his mouth.

 _Some of my friends always say that we lived in a cruel world. And even if I said in the time very optimistic things to prove them wrongs._

All the young Faunus could do was watch as his home burned to ashes with her mother inside. And even if his body was warm for the fire, his soul did not.

 _Even when deep down, I knew they were right._

* * *

 **AN: Please leave your comments and thoughts since this would be the first time I am writing a character with his own way of thinking AKA as not an OC.**

 **Also, if you are a fan of the Tales of Series and RWBY, please check the story that gave origin to this one, Tales Of Fate. It is in the RWBY section with M rated in case you haven't found it or read it.**


	2. A Matter Of Family

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

 **TALES OF SERIES is own by Namco Bandai Games**

 **WARNING: Please have in mind that the environment in which Jude grew up is not is not the same as that in Xillia, not to mention that he does not have a father here. So expect a little OOC, of him and a little of the same with Yuri.**

 **Also, for those who do not know, I am Colombian, and even if I already have English as a second idiom, things like puntuations are always a problem. In other words, please forgive and be warned of any grammatical errors.**

 **Chapter 1**

"What is that animal doing sitting over there?"

 _Discrimination was something I was already used to._

The person that made the question received a chop in the head the moment those words left his mouth. "He can hear you, idiot."

The person simply shrugged as he looked back at the young Wolf Faunus.

"Like I give a damn."

 _But if I have to say so myself;_

"Well…" said another voice, one which make the two guards turn around to see the White and Black knight of Mistral. "I do give a damn seeing he is my godson."

 _I had it easier than most Faunus._

"May I kindly ask what are the two leaders of the Imperial Knights doing here?" asked yet another voice.

"Sir." Replied the two guards.

The two knights turned around to see a man with light blue hair wearing a military uniform with decorations.

"I suppose you are the chief of police of this station?"

The chief gave a clear scowl as he looked at Lycaon. "This is the third time we meet this year and you still have the au-"

"He is kidding Chester." Said Guren all of the sudden as both Nobles saw the eye of the old man with blue hair twitch.

"It gets easier with the time, how old are you now? 70?"

"51, Lycaon! 51!"

The man clearly has no tolerance for age jokes, or to make things a little more general, he had no tolerance for Lycaon Lowell.

"Chester."

The blue haired man looked at Guren, who was looking straight at Jude.

"Will Breeze be ok?"

The face of the chief of police made the fears of the knights come true due the fact the only knew something had happened to the clinic, but they did not want to think the worse for Breeze or Jude.

"What happened?" asked the black knight in a low voice as he eyed Jude.

"The clinic was set on fire. According to the firefighters, it was started from the inside, but judging by the exact place it was started, the glass in that exact place, and the broken windows, it looks like someone had-"

"A Molotov cocktail, perhaps?"

Chester nodded at Guren.

"That was not the only thing. All of the possible exits had been sealed or blocked from the outside."

Lycaon growled. This was no intent of giving some kind of anti-Faunus message or to give Breeze a reason to leave. The way the black knight saw it; the whole thing was a bloody execution with Breeze paying the full prize by saving her son.

"Damn it."

The Black Knight walked to sit next to Jude.

"Any idea who could have been?"

Guren made a stupid question and he knew it. It could have been any human in the vicinity for the simple fact the clinic was run by a Faunus. But that did not mean there were no suspects.

Unfortunately Chester's face did not give any hope.

"We did?"

Guren raised an eyebrow. "Did?"

*BAM!*

Chester and Guren turned their heads at the sound of a slamming door.

"About god damn time, lets get out of here!"

The eyes of Guren widened as he saw several men walking out of a room, but the surprise in his face was due to one of the persons had no fingers at all. Yes, it was the very same man whose fingers were cut by none other than the Dual Knights.

"They were found very close to the place and were sighted by various Faunus."

The White Knight growled. "Let me guess. Their testimony was discarded by several humans that gave this people several alibies?"

Chester nodded.

"Then let me get Lambert or one of the War dogs." Guren looked at Chester while the men narrowed his eyes knowing what Guren had in mind.

"Bringing the dogs to work as lying detectors will not work here. Even if you try to take them to Zaphias after their lawyers put them in a good light, it will be seen a case of stalking."

Guren clenched his fist.

"Hey!"

His eyes moved to the clear culprits.

"Can someone else please sign for me!? My fingers were cut not long ago while I was trying to educate an animal!"

Guren gritted his teeth as the man looked at his direction. But his eyes were not looking at him; they were looking at the slit eye of a snarling Jude.

Jude remembered. He remembered those eyes very clearly. And it did not take a genius to know what was happening; his instincts were taking over.

Little by little all current thoughts of reasoning started to disappear as his canines started to became visible.

"Don't."

The slit eyes turned back to normal in the instant the young Faunus felt a hand over his head.

Lycaon Lowell sat next to him for almost two minutes in silence not knowing what to say.

The problem was… he honestly did not know what to say. 'Hey kid, your mother is death but everything will be ok.'. There no way in hell he could say that.

But then he felt it. It was little, but he noticed killing instinct coming from the person next him. And it was because that same instinct that his hand instantly moved to his head in order to stop him. and here he was now, with not knowing what to say yet.

Unfortunately he needed to say something seeing that he already made a move.

"Your mother would not like you to throw away your life," his eyes moved to the men leaving the room. "Especially if it is to get rid of simple trash."

The knight started to rub his head slowly as he said the first words that came to mind. "Become a doctor just like her. Help people; do Good in this ro-" he was about to say 'Rotten World', but stopped seeing it would be a very bad example.

"World." Replied Lycaon with a inner sigh. He had to admit, it was not easy to do this without screwing it out. "It won't be easy. But I am sure you will be able to do it."

Lycaon released a low sigh of relieve as he saw the culprits finally leaving, unpunished.

It was not the first time he saw things like this happen. But unlike those times, this one was personal. And there was no way in hell they would go unpunished.

If justice was going to do yet another blind eye, then he was the one who would administrate it. And he would make sure they suffered until the end.

"Rotten World."

The Lycaon's train of thought was stopped after he heard coming out of Jude's mouth. "You were about to say, "Rotten World", were you not?"

Lycaon did not say anything. But the next words that came out of his mouth made him smile a little.

"Mom used to say the same."

* * *

 **MANY YEARS LATER**

"Mister Lowell."

The sound of a familiar name came through the ears of a Wolf Faunus. But he did not acknowledged it at all.

"Mister Lowell."

The same voice was heard again, only to be ignored once more be ignored again.

"Mister Lowell!"

Still nothing.

"Hey freak!" his Wolf ears twitched a little. "The professor is talking to you!"

' ** _Piece of Rubber coming at your se-_** '

Jude had raised his hand before a voice that sounded in his mind finished his sentence.

'I know.' Thought Jude as he heard a loud 'Hmph!' as he opened his amber colored eyes ' ** _Smartass._** '

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mister Lowell." said the professor wearing a white coat. "Now, can you please answer my question?"

A smug grin appeared in the face of the man as he saw the Faunus yawn.

"You don't know?" the man shook his head with his grin still in place. "Of course you don't. if only you paid attention instead of sleeping like an anim-"

"Kyphosis, lordosis, scoliosis"

The man blinked several times after hearing what Jude had said.

"I am sorry, what?"

"The answer to your question, remember?" said Jude as he yawned again. "Name three common spinal defects associated with exaggerated curvatures?"

"Oooh. Yes… wait a second." The man narrowed his eyes. "That is content of chapter 9. How do you even know that, if we are just finishing chapter 7?"

"That is quite simple professor. I read it." Jude eyes opened slightly as he noticed how he had said it, even thought he let pass the subject of asking a question of something they still had not learned inside of class. Now he was digging his own hole thanks to the way he answered the question in that way. But in all honesty, with all the bullying he had received due to him being the only Faunus in the best medical school in the whole Mistral.

"And why did you read it?" only those who were on the first row noticed the vain that popped on the forehead of the man.

'Should I? or should I not?'

' ** _You already stated the counter argument. Might as well end it._** '

Jude's ears twitched. "You just want to see him angry." Thought loud the Wolf with a whisper.

"I am gonna need you to raise you voice, Mister Lowell."

"I said, it is because we are behind schedule, sir."

The man did not seem to like the comment. "Of course we are not!"

"Yes we are."

"No we are not! And stop interrupting the class, if you don't want to write and essay of the next 3 chapters."

To his surprise Jude shrugged. "Ok… but if you are mistaken, the next class you have to evaluate chapters 7 to 11."

' ** _Jude, buddy, I think you are digging a little to much._** ' Said the voice in his head, only to be ignored as Jude ignored various mix of glares. In one part were those that wanted to laugh thinking he would fail and do the essay. And then there were those who were giving him a face of hate because they knew he was right but had not studied like he did.

"Are you betting with me? _An-_ Brat."

That little slip-off didn't go unnoticed.

' ** _You know what? Fuck that asshole._** ' Jude simply narrowed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face, but little did everyone know that was the same smile Yuri put when he was about to pull something. "What are you afraid of, professor? You are the teacher, and I am the student, that means that by logic you are probably right."

The man growled. "Of course I am right!"

Jude took out his scroll to record everything as he replied. "Then there shouldn't be a problem, if we do this little bet."

The man kept growling seeing that Jude never dropped his smile. "Prepare to write that essay." The man walked to his computer.

"Professor! I think you should reconsider." Said one of the students as the image that was being shown by the students changed so they could see the professor looking for the class schedule. "You stay quiet!"

The student growled in frustration as she then looked at Jude and mouthed the words 'You are so death.'.

The Faunus did not pay any mind; instead he focused at the image in from of him.

"Here it is!" shouted the professor as everyone saw the schedule.

"Now class!" the man walked to the center. "As you can see we are… behind schedule."

The sound of many students growling was heard as the face of the professor started to become red, and the fact that Jude kept smiling, was not helping the color of his face.

"YOU. ARE. DOING. THE ESSAY."

The eyes of them man were wide opened as he breather erratic with every word he said.

"I honestly don't have any problem with that." Jude raised his scroll as he continued. "But it would be a shame, if this audio went up to Dust Tube."

"And how exactly would that be bad for me?" asked the professor as he loosened up his tie.

"Oh, you know. Comments like 'Student humiliates university Professor' will be heard in the whole faculty, and it would be even worse if the comments are tagged as #OutsmartedByAFaunus. But then what do you think it would happen, if the faculty hears of this."

The man started to become pale. He would be humiliated by his co-workers, and to an extent even a liar without honor.

"Read the material from chapter 7 to 11."

And all the students made outburst after the declaration.

"Silence!" The shout made everyone do as ordered, but it did not take the angry faces of the students, or the teacher. "Now, back to class." Once again, many growls were heard while a certain Wolf Faunus put his head over his hand to rest once more.

"Just because you already know the material, it does not mean you are allowed to sleep, Mister Lowell."

Jude simply opened his eyes to the minimum as he answered the angry professor. "I am sorry. It is just that I stayed up all night doing something very important."

"What? Howling to the moon." To his credit, everyone laughed. Well… almost everyone.

"I was finishing studying chapter 13 of the material, _sir._ "

The eye of the man twitched, but Jude was not done, far from it.

"It is just that we lose so much time talking things that are not even medical related, such things force me to study even more the material seeing my professor likes to say how good a tennis player is."

The vein re-appeared on the head of the man. Yes, he really did loved tennis.

"In all honesty, it is for things like this that you have not advanced in the medical field."

The color red returned to the face of the teacher.

"I mean, you and professor Haus have almost the same age,"

"Out" said the man plain and simple, but Jude did not stop.

"But he clearly have more awards and studies than you."

"Get. Out." Replied the man as Jude started to grab his things and walk out of the stairs of the classroom.

"I don't say for nothing bad, but you should really change that lazy way of thinking." The Faunus opened the door as he continued. "I mean, at this rate I will get more awards than you shortly after I graduate."

"OUT!" and with that final shout, Jude went out of the classroom and closed the door, making the professor sigh in frustration.

"I almost forgot," the eyes of the man widened after hearing the voice of the Faunus coming from a now open door. "Don't forget to study for the exam!"

* * *

Many shouts of anger were heard from the other side of the door as Jude started to walk away.

'No more classes for today, all the papers for this week are ready.' Thought Jude as he stretched his arms. 'What? Not going to say or suggest something.'

' ** _No… just waiting to see the usual._** '

Jude blinked. 'The usual?... ' the eyes of the Faunus widened as he walked slowly to the nearest wall and started slamming his head slowly over and over again.

There was a little problem with Jude's way of thinking, or rather with his Faunus 'way of thinking'.

Usually he is the do-gooder and makes people get annoyed by him sometimes, but he does not care, as long he is able to help a person.

But if certain buttons are touched, his Faunus instincts unconsciously changed his way of thinking to a rather… very easily to provoke others kind of way. In all honestly, it was not his fault since he was in a university full of racist and got this kind of condition thanks to the social teaching and interactions with a certain person.

"Goddammit Yuri."

The Faunus continued hitting his head against the wall.

'I just painted myself with a bull eyes in front of all the class and humiliated the teacher.'

' ** _Don't forget they will fail an exam that only you know the material._** '

A growl escaped his lips. 'You are not helping, Sylph.' The Faunus stopped hitting his head and slowly started walking through the hall while he ignored the weird looks he was getting.

' ** _Hey, don't feel bad. I mean, I am pretty sure cat Faunus gets grumpy when there are mocked by their traits. Your defense mechanism is surely act just like Yuri._** ' Thought Sylph as the spirit of wind a weak whine was heard. The spirit was not really doing any help. ' ** _You just have to hold this semester, Jude. Not to mention your thesis is already finished._** '

Sylph was right. There was a reason Jude had read all of the material, but not just of this class, but all of them. he had even done his practices already, the hardest part of it was finding a hospital that would accept him for his race… and age.

Jude was 16. But it was for his passion and knowledge that he had come so far in no time. He had started studying medicine since he was 13 in a medical school near the HQ of the Imperial Knights in Mistral. But after an incident that happened one and half year ago, he was forced to go study to another college.

He did not have any issue with the other university since it was close to his home. But now, he felt like if he was in a foreign kingdom, even though he was still in Mistral.

That is why finishing as fast as possible was his first and only goal. 'You are right. Just a few more months and it will be over.' Thought the Faunus with a deep sigh. ' ** _Or in less than a few weeks, if you convince the board of taking all the finals and present your thesis._** '

'I already explained my arguments. Now it is only a matter of waiting.' Thought Jude as he was about to suggest going home seeing they did not have any more classes in the afternoon… wait a second.

' ** _Why did you stop?_** '

'I just have the feeling, I am forgetting something very important.' Thought Jude as a loud growl was heard in the halls.

' ** _Oh! You are just hungry._** '

The Wolf shook his head as he rubbed his stomach. 'No… but it is related somehow… I just cannot place it.' Thought the Faunus as his eyes suddenly widened. It was right in that moment that he took out his scroll to see the time. '12:29… crap.' Thought Jude as just in that moment, it became 12:30.

' ** _Ooooh… now I remember._** ' Said Sylph inside of his head while he heard the door he had previously exit open. ' ** _That class ends right at_** ** _lunch_** ** _time._** ' Jude did not comment as he turned back to see the students coming out of the classroom.

"When I get my hands in that son of-…" the student stopped his threat as not only him with all the others classmates did the same the moment they saw Jude standing there.

' ** _Do I really need to say the most obvious of things seeing that you are just standing there?_** '

Jude did not need to blink at the comment as he turned around and ran as fast as the wind.

"Get him!"

' ** _What was that your brother always says?_** '

The eye of the Faunus twitched seeing that the voice the spirit was that of mocking. 'Don't stay near a place were there are people you just made angry!'

* * *

"Please stay close to me at all moments and pay attention so you don't get lost." Said a woman wearing a suit while several parents with their son and daughters stood close to the woman.

It looked like it was the time of the tour for future medical students, but little did they know there was a single person with a case behind his back. He was without a father or mother next to him, and just to clarify, he was not going to be a future student either.

"Now we can start. Please follow me so you can see the rooms were the students will study the anatomy of the human bo-"

"He is heading to the dinning hall!"

The sudden shout made the woman giving the tour turn back and see Jude from afar being chased.

"I am sorry Miss, but… was that a Faunus?"

The woman forced a smile as she tried her best to get out of the situation she just got in thanks to Jude.

"Yes ma'a-"

"What is a Faunus doing in one of the most prestigious medical schools? I thought they were not accepted."

The tour woman could not even finish her sentence before a different person interrupted her.

"They don't sir. Unfortunately the education and admission for _this_ Faunus is being backed up by a really important Family."

"I refuse of letting my daughter come here with such a beast in the campus!"

Several parents started to argue in agreement in that instant, all while that certain person looked everything with a blank expression, but his slit eyes said otherwise.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please. That Faunus will not be here the next semester, as a matter of fact is h-"

"Oh so he is getting expelled soon? No surprise seeing all the commotion he is making."

More voices of agreement were heard as the person sighed. 'Goddammit I tried.'

The person started to walk forward pushing all the people while also ignoring the glares he was getting.

"I can't help but ask myself what kind of retard would move influences so a Faunus could study medicine." The woman who spoke felt someone touching her shoulder right after her sentence was finished.

"Me." Said the person as he kept walking pass her while the woman grew red for being easily ignored.

"Wait a second youn-" her sentence was never finished. She had giving a single step forward, only so her she could fall thanks to her now broken heels, but the weird thing was; they were not broken because of bad designs. No, they had been frozen.

"Sir, you cannot just go in without authorization!" this time it was the woman giving the tour who talked as she touched the shoulder of the person, who simply looked at her with an _smile_ that was characteristic of this person.

"I do have authorization, ma'am." Said the person as he showed the woman a guest card and the looked at the entrance. "Besides, shouldn't you be looking at the idiots standing in the entrance like trained animals."

The outcome of the comment was exactly the one he expected; anger… but he wanted more. "I mean, look at them. They appear like if they were going to fall at the first step… oh wait… that already happened." Replied the person with his smile still on place as she looked at the woman with broken heels.

"That is my wife you imprudent b-"

The husband soon accompanied his wife on the ground after he fell in the same fashion. But so did everyone else in the entrance, even the sons and daughters. Now, you might be thinking; were all of they using heels?

The answer is no. The reason they felt was simply because the ground they were standing, was frozen.

"Uh… I was right… have a good day miss. And good luck with your tour." Said the person as he started to walk away with the same smile on his face.

'Now I see why Drake finds funny seeing people fall thanks by the shadows.'

 _'_ _ **Except this were no shadows.**_ _'_

Yuri smiled after earing a female voice in his head while ignoring the shouts of angry people. 'Semantics' thought as he kept earing the insults he was getting, only so they could fell again and again.

This was one of the things Yuri Lowell loved to do the most; annoying stuck up people.

* * *

' ** _You could always left me do my thing, you know?_** '

'I know. But I don't want to raise any suspicion of having my Aura unlocked.' Thought Jude as he opened the door of the dinning hall harshly and then kept running while ignoring the different looks he was getting.

"You are surrounded!"

Jude noticed many students had entered from the different entrances and were surrounding him, but Jude still did not stop.

"We have him!"

Jude smirked. "No, you don't." the Faunus put a little strength on his legs and jumped high in the air to go above the wall of students that was in front of him.

"How the hell did he jump so high?"

"It is animal thing. After him!"

And so the chase continued as Jude heard the comment.

 ** _'_** ** _This is not the time to retaliate like in the classroom.'_**

Jude nodded and focused on running. 'I am getting out of places to miss them… I accept suggestions.'

' ** _Hmm… let's s-_** '

The Faunus blinked at the sudden silence. 'Not the time to stay quite, Sylph!'

Nothing.

'Damn it.' Thought Jude as he turned around the corner. 'Don't tell me you went to sleep!?'

To his surprise, she answered.

' ** _No… it just I am about to see someone. Someone I did not want to see at all._** '

Jude raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what exactly was she talking about.

"Stop! Stop!"

He never made the question. Instead he turned his head back while still running to see all of the students chasing him slipping and falling and going straight in the place Jude had previously made turn, and it was all thanks to-

"Ice?" thought Jude out loud as Sylph groaned in his head.

'What is wrong with you all of the su-!' Jude's sentence stopped the moment he crashed straight with someone, which resulted in the Faunus falling back on the ground.

"Sorry." Said Jude as he rubbed the back of his head as he started to look up, but stopped in the instant he saw the shoes of the man.

'Oh please Monty no.' thought Jude with a plead.

He knew those sneakers anywhere. White sneaker with a black sole. He knew them so well because a only one person uses a the same design.

"I don't know what exactly did you do," Jude's fears were confirmed as he heard a very familiar voice. "But I am so damn proud of you."

Black pants and jacket with white outlines along with a white-buttoned shirt. Dark-grey colored eyes and black long hair.

"Sup, little bro."

Jude looked with narrowed eyes at none other than Yuri Lowell.

* * *

"Do you wear that stupid cap every time you enter a restaurant?"

"First of all, this is not a restaurant, it is a bar." Said Jude as he looked around. "And second, what do you want?"

Yuri did not drop his trademark grin since they left the campus after Jude changed of clothes, which consisted in the very same sneakers Yuri used, black jeans and a white jacket with a navy dark-blue overcoat with outlines of different tones of blue.

"What? Can't I just visit my little bro-"

"What. Do. You. Want?" asked Jude once more as Yuri finally decided to drop the smile, which was an advance.

"I… we need you to come back to Zaphias during the weekend."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly?" asked the Faunus as he took a sip from his soda seeing that he was underage, something Yuri clearly did not care for seeing that he had a huge beer in front of him.

"It does not exactly concern you… but it does to the spirit you have with you."

Jude's eyes snapped wide as he spitted the soda in Yuri's face. "… Somehow, I feel like I should have prepared for that." Replied the Noble as he cleaned his face.

"…How?"

Yuri signaled to the case that was beside him. "You already know the answer… Lloyd gave us more presents… even if he never knew about it."

There was a moment of silence in the table after the mention of their death friend.

"What exactly do you need Sylph for?"

' ** _It is to address a… possible threat._** '

Jude raised his eyebrow. "Possible threat?"

' ** _Yes._** '

Jude's eyes widened as he heard another voice in his head that it was not Sylph.

' ** _Hello Sylph, it has been a while._** '

The Faunus sat in shock as the faint image of a shorthaired, pale woman with deep blue eyes appeared next to Yuri.

' ** _Ice bitch._** ' This time it was the voice of Sylph he heard as the faint image of a green skinned 'kid' with hair of the same color appeared next to him. Contrary to Celsius, who was wearing traditional clothes, Sylph was wearing a pair of black socks with wings coming out on each foot, short jeans of dark-blue color, a type of winter coat of dark-blue color with black fur in the sleeves and the neck, a yellow scarf around her neck, and aviator goggles.

 ** _'_** ** _There is no need to be rude, it is all in the past after all.'_**

Even if Celsius did not show any reaction at the previous comment, Jude could feel it did bothered her a little judging by how the temperature dropped.

' ** _No need to be rude my ass! And what the hell is that of-_** ' The spirit of wind put a serious face. **_'It has been a while.'_**

Celsius's eye twitched.

' ** _It has only a couple of years since we last saw each other! And let me remind you, time for us doesn't mean shit to us, you Ice Bitch!_** '

That was the last straw.

"…How is it possible that I can hear her voice inside my head?" asked Jude as he kept hearing shouts and curses inside of his head.

"It is something only a person who has a pact with a spirit is able to do." Said Yuri as he calmly took a sip from his beer. "It turns out Lloyd, Drake and Zelos found more than just really rare dust crystals. Sylph might have already told you, but the keychain of our weapons as pact crystals."

Jude nodded. "Yeah, she told me about it. Then I am guessing that all of us who got a weapon from Lloyd already has an spirit."

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, but Zelos and Drake are still out of the loop… which reminds me, why didn't you ever told me about Sylph?"

Jude's eyes narrowed and became slit after the question. "I was going to tell you right after that _incident_."

Both spirits stopped the fighting as they noticed not just Jude, but also Yuri was looking at the Faunus with the same look.

"But you never let me tell you anything, remember what you did instead?"

Jude clenched his fist as Yuri spoke. "Drop it."

Jude ignored him. "You sent me here without even giving place for an argument."

"It was necessary, we were vulnerable after-"

Jude planed his hand on the table and quickly interrupted Yuri. "There was always the risk of an attack, and all of us knew it." Replied Jude as he continued. "I have been bullied, sabotaged and degraded, being accused of cheating and fraud several times. And the only reason I am innocent of all it is because the board of professor check my exams, but you already knew that one, didn't you!?"

Yuri tensed, because he was right. Yuri had to move all of his influences as a Noble to make sure Jude was not accused of fraud or alterations of his grades.

"You should at least have a friend." Said Yuri trying to get out of the serious mood.

"Yes, one." Yuri internally sighed as he heard that, but little did he know that was also a bad thing. "A teacher."

It felt like if someone had smacked Yuri head as the he recognized were the whole story was going.

"Teacher's pet." Yup, he was right. "That is only one of my few nicknames."

The Noble decided to stay quiet and stop throwing more wood to the fire.

"And after one and half years, you still don't tell me why in the name of Oum did you decided to put me in this hellhole."

"Because you are a Blind Wolf."

Jude gritted his teeth. This was a term that only the Imperial Knights used when a person did not have the guts to do any kind of lethal or permanent damage to an enemy. But some times it extended to people who were pacifist or/and hated violence. Jude fell under the first categories and the hating violence part.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Yuri's serious demeanor returned.

"When that _incident_ ended. I had decided to do a total cleaning of any other spies or threats in the Knights." Jude was about to talk, but Yuri continued. "It is because of that I sent you away. I did not want to risk your life in case someone suspected of me. You can fight, yes, but you wouldn't be willing to kill or doing something to an enemy even if your own life depended on it."

Jude tensed, but then thought of something. "But with my semblance we could have-"

Yuri shook his head. "Everyone in the knights knows your semblance Jude. Suspicion would have risen, if you suddenly started to approach all of the knights. And even more if you used your semblance with everyone at the same time."

Jude gritted his teeth in defeat. 'Damn it.'

' ** _Yuri._** ' The Noble looked to Celsius, who gave him an apologetic face.

"Right… back to business." The Noble gave a sigh and prepared to speak, but Jude beat him to it.

"Why exactly do you need Sylph to be present this weekend?"

Jude said Sylph without mentioning himself, he was still angry and Yuri knew it.

"… It is for Drake."

If the mood was bad before, now it was worse… like 'Someone just die' kind of worst, especially when Jude recalled mentioned something about a threat.

It was no news that Drake Aurion had been in a… dark quest during the last two years without any luck. But the thing that worried them the most was the fact that he was trying to act more like his brother Lloyd, which in all honest gave the creeps to all of them.

"Why? And what exactly have to do the spirits in all of this?"

' ** _Everything will be explained in the meeting._** ' The spirit of Ice then looked at the image of Sylph. ' ** _But I would like to know, why didn't you say anything?_** '

The Faunus looked at his spirit. "What is she talking about?" Sylph scowled.

 ** _'_** ** _It was only an small spike. Besides, I knew you would be the only one who would made a fuss of everything.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _For your information and much to my surprise, it was not me. It was Aska.'_**

The eyes of the spirit widened fully. ' ** _That doesn't make any sense, why?_** '

Celsius raised her hand. ' ** _Don't ask me. I asked myself the same question for almost three days. And worst past is; that when I asked him why he was worried he said and I quote "Skreeeeeagh!"_** '

Sylph's dropped. ' ** _No he didn't._** '

Jude and Yuri looked at each other with blank expression as both took a sop from their glasses while wondering in how in the hell did the whole argument turned into a gossip conversation.

' ** _Hell must be frozen. An spirit of light caring for-_** '

' ** _Sylph!_** ' The spirit of wind stopped. ' ** _Not here. All of the this will be addresses in the meeting._** ' Sylph nodded as both of them disappeared.

"…I hate being kept in the dark."

"So do I, but I trust her." Replied Yuri as he ended his beer. "… I hear you wanted to apply for an early graduation."

"What? You are going to stop me?" Jude made a pause. "How do you even know that anyway?"

Yuri chuckled. "Dude, the board tells me when big things happens with you. So don't be surprised, if I find out what you did early today." Yuri smiled. "And no… I will not stop you from returning home… I already think all the cleaning needed was done."

For the first time during the whole conversation, Jude's eyes brightened a bit.

"You are not-"

"Nope, I am not kidding." Replied Yuri as he asked for another bear.

"I can finally get out of this hellhole." Yuri received his bear and had another sip.

"You do know that the passing finals Aaand the presentation of the thesis comes first."

Now it was Jude who snorted. "Looks like you are forgetting who is sitting in front of you."

"Yes… a nerd. Seriously, I have never seen to many A's in a damn report card."

"Oh shut up. I stayed up late at night studying everything." The Faunus pointed at him. "I bet you had it easy."

"Of course… not. All of the knights were on my back after sometime because they were suspecting I was suspecting all of them." said Yuri as he drank some more beer before answering. "Not to mention that I figured out the chef was spitting on my food after he started suspecting me… and since I was to goddamn tired to cook something for me-"

Jude's face turned into one of horror. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Replied the Noble with a grim face.

"… what was the score?"

Yuri shook his head as he answered with a voice that indicated sadness. "I lost the count after the 236th bad one… we really need a way to tell him his cooking can either be mortal, or the best thing in the world."

The Faunus shook his head. "Stronger men and women have tried, only to failed miserably."

Both laughed. "Remember when the old ma-"

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Jude tensed. 'So long, dear peace' thought the Faunus as he saw several of the students of his class, the one he sabotaged, entering the bar.

"You are so fucking death, animal."

"He is a Faunus!?" shouted the bartender as Yuri sighed.

"The cap had done a really good job."

"Please shut up." Replied the Faunus as the students got closer.

"Guys. Jude and I are catching up and I haven't even finished my beer."

"It is your second."

The Noble ignored him. "So I would appreciate, if you let go of whatever happened earlier and-"

"Shut up and leave, unless it is you want a beat down."

The Noble gave his characteristic smile as he moved his hand, only to be stopped by Jude.

"Yuri, no." replied Jude as he shook his head, Jude did not want to make things more worse than they already were.

"Fine…" The Noble stood up and took the case made silk. "Have a nice day."

Jude watched with a sigh as he Yuri walked pass the students. Unfortunately, things don't always goes he wants to.

"While you are in the city, go look for a damn dress to match that girl face."

Yuri stopped instantly.

'Oooooh, crap baskets.'

Yuri started walking once again, but Jude's instincts were telling him trouble was coming.

*BAM*

His fears were confirmed the moment Yuri got everyone's attention by closing the door.

"Manners."

The Noble put the first lock.

"Make."

Second lock, ready.

"Man."

Yuri turned around while everyone looked at him. "You know what that means?" all of the students got close to him, something he took as a clear NO. "Then let me teach you a lesson." Yuri quickly moved the case to a table to throw an empty glass of beer at one of the students, resulting in the studying falling back unconscious.

"So. Are we going to around here all day? Or are we going to fight?"

* * *

"Any problem, officer?"

The time was Friday at 7:20 PM.

The location was the train station.

Situation, one Jude was really used to.

"No… it seems real… all of it." Said the officer as he looked at Jude's ticket given to him by Yuri, and his scroll so they could confirm his identity. But of course there were meant to be problems thanks to his ears.

"So I can finally enter the train?"

"Yes… but please refrain for causing trouble."

Jude took his ticket and scroll and passed the man while resisting the urge of doing a Yuri. 'At least I will be in home soon.' Thought the Faunus as he entered the train with a smile on his face.

Unfortunately his ride home was not going to be so peace seeing that there was a woman with long blonde hair and reddish-pink colored eyes looking at the train from a safe distant.

* * *

 **AN: The kingsman reference was supposed to be accompanied by a fight, but seeing that was reached my limit, I decided to cut it and leave the results for another time.**

 **I also dropped the foreshadowing of a certain blonde.**

 **Seeing that this was supposed to come out like 3 months ago, I decided to cut a lot and focus on the main plot, but I will leave a series of omakes with interactions with all of the Nobles. Hopefully it will not pass the 1000 limit… 2000 at top maybe… meh.**

* * *

 **Yuri Lowell**

 **Yuri's age: 10 (His birthday had not come yet)**

 **Jude's age: 10**

Even if aura could heal wounds like cuts or hits, the pain of the wounds remained a little more, and for people that were not use to it, way more.

"You ok?"

The ears of the Wolf Faunus twitched as he stopped wrapping his knuckles with bandages. "I am fine." Jude didn't look at Yuri as he answered.

"You do know that bandages are for the wound and not the pain, right?" asked the young Noble as he sat next to Jude.

"If you make pressure in the bandages, the feeling decreases a little." Jude started once again seeing that he did it wrong once more. He had done several times in the clinic, but never to himself seeing that his mother never wanted him to fight.

Unfortunately all of that changed after her death. His godfather had told him he needed to learn the art of fighting; he was against it of course. But then Lycaon said it was not to fight, but to defend himself from the same kind of bastards that burned his home and killed his mother.

No more words were needed to say after dad.

"Let me help you with that." Yuri didn't have the chance to touch the bandages seeing that Jude moved his hands away. "I got this."

Yuri sighed. Yuri had met Jude even before he met Flynn thanks to the connection between your parents, and before the whole incident with the clinic, their relationship was a little… friendly antagonistic. Yuri trying to outsmart him and Jude giving him smart ass remarks and selling him out from time to time, but overall, it was a good relationship seeing both laughed from time to time… but all of that ended after he came to live inside Zaphias.

His whole persona changed to an insecure pup that only lay down all day… figuratively speaking. Yuri kept acting the same way towards him for some time, only to then try to cheer him up by doing a lot of things with Flynn, and it seemed to work in someway seeing he was opening up… but then another tragedy happened a little while ago.

"I know you are upset." Said Yuri, making Jude stop once more as the noble continued. "And I know you must have heard this before, but you cannot let this stop you."

Jude gritted his teeth. "How…" Yuri only looked straight with narrowed eyes since he knew where exactly was the conversation going. "How are you so… calm with what happened?" tears started to move down his cheek. "If anything, it should be me who the one telling you all of this and not the this way!"

Jude never knew his father. His mother had always told him that he had died a little after his birth. So he really never knew what it was to have one until Lycaon took him under his wing… but now.

"I wish sometimes I could be like you. Always taking everything without any damn matter." Yuri chuckled. "Do you think this is something you should be laughing of?"

"Be cool."

Jude gritted his teeth. "I can't jus-"

"That is what the old man always told me." Jude's eye widened a little in realization, Yuri was not telling him to be cool, he was talking about himself. "Never show any weakness or doubt in your decisions, not even to your friends and allies, that way you will never worry them and give them confidence... and annoy the hell out of your enemies."

The Faunus didn't say anything at all. "Although let me tell you something. Dad could be such an asshole sometimes, hell, he even left me with a damn responsibility that I am not sure if I will be able to fulfill." The Noble looked at the golden bracelet that his father used to wear. "A damn punch it is the first thing I would give him, if he was standing in front of me right now… but this is not about me." Yuri looked at Jude with a smile.

"You lost your mother and… our dad. Death is something basic in life, and you should know that better than anyone Mister future medic." Yuri looked back to what it was in front of him and moved his hand. "But even if we are not related, I am your brother, and so is Flynn. And I can assure you that we will be besides you and support you in life until."

Jude's eyes widened as Yuri 's hand started to pet his head the same way Lycaon did. "Got it?"

Jude started to cry more as he looked down and clenched his hands on his knees while Yuri recalled something.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"You cannot do this!?"_

 _Guren's shout was heard in empty hall at night while he followed Lycaon._

 _"Breeze was one of us." He stopped and looked at Guren. "She was family. Do you really expect me to allow this without any punishment?"_

 _The white knight scowled. "Do you think that is what she would want?"_

 _"No. But she isn't here to tell us that." Replied Lycaon as he took a dark cloak and put it on. "If justice will do the blind eye, then it is up to me to do so. Or is it you want for them to kill another innocent simply because they are Faunus, perhaps this time they will kill the whole family instead of just the parents!" shouted Lycaon so Guren could hear him clearly. "Don't stop me, Guren."_

 _Lycaon was about to walk away, but Guren stopped him by putting his hand on Lycaon's shoulder. "Tell me, why is this?"_

 _The Black Knight scowled deeper. "For family." Replied Lycaon as he started to walk away, only to then be followed by Guren after taking a clock for himself. "Damn it."_

 _Little did both of them know, that a young child was hearing everything._

* * *

'Everything for family.' Thought Yuri as he wrapped Jude's bandages.


	3. Troublesome Meeting

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

 **TALES OF SERIES is own by Namco Bandai Games**

 **AN: Not feeling very confortable with this chapter, at least with the conclusion.**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _'_** ** _Can't sleep?'_**

The eyes of the Faunus opened slowly as he looked at the window, only to see trees moving pass him at a great speed while yawned.

'Nah… I think I have slept enough. Besides, we are almost home.' Thought Jude as he looked around to see many people were sleeping as well.

' ** _You say that. Yet, I feel something is troubling you._** '

Jude remained with a neutral expression as he rested his head on his hands to see the trees.

'I was so exited for coming back… that I never gave any mind for the reason I am returning in the first place.' Jude scowled. 'Why are you considering Drake a threat?'

A heavy sigh was heard. **_'He is not a threat. And he is not the one we are worried about… but if we don't do something about it, your friend will become one of the most dangerous… persons in the whole Remnant… just like his father was.'_**

Jude's eyes widened. Call it a hunch or his Wolf instincts tingling, but he knew Sylph was not talking about Kratos Aurion.

But that didn't make any sense!

Sylph had hold him that she and other spirits had been inside some kind of prison for more than 4000 years without any contact of the outside world, so how exactly does she know the information of Drake's father suffering from whatever was happening in the past? No, there was an even bigger question. How does Sylph have knowledge of Drake's real father, if not even the blonde himself knew him?

' ** _Jude?_** '

The Faunus's train of thought stopped as he blinked. 'I am sorry, what?'

 ** _'_** ** _I said you don't need to worry about it for now. Everything will be explained when we get home.'_**

Jude nodded and laid back on his sit so he could sleep a little more, but not before he noticed that it was starting to snow.

'I am almost home.'

* * *

' ** _Correct me, if I am not mistaken. But isn't Zaphias the other way._** '

Jude nodded with a stern face as kept walking on a street covered by snow.

' ** _Then why are we going this way… Oh…_** '

Even if a spirit knew all of the things the person the current pact knows, some things are always left in the unconscious, Jude's all neighborhood was one of them.

But even so, the Faunus had to admit even he could barely recognize it. The street that once consisted in decent and well painted houses were now nothing more than shadows of their old self. All of them needed a hand of pain, some had fallen thanks to the lack of structural maintained, and some were simply under the snow.

That was not the only thing that had changed. Soon after Breeze's death, many persons, most of them Faunus decided to leave seeing that Jude's mom was the only person who took care of people that did not have insurance or the money to pay her at the moment.

All of that ended right after her death. Especially since many used her death as an example to all Faunus. After that many had left the neighborhood with the exception of various humans. But even they left after there was a series of murders during sometime, which resulted in scaring the remaining people of this neighborhood.

"It is not a problem really." Said Jude as he stopped in front of an empty terrain that was also covered with snow.

"It has been a very long time, Mom." The Faunus frowned and closed his eyes to give a silent pray in front of the place his mother died.

' ** _Hmm… Jude. I don't want to interrupt, but-_** '

'I know.' Thought the Faunus as he stood up and turned back while he reached for his back pocket.

' ** _You knew! Since when!?_** ' The scream of annoyance made Jude twitch a little.

'Since we entered the neighborhood. Before we entered my ears were catching a lot of noises. Remember this whole place is abandoned, so there shouldn't be anyone else here, that is why I noticed another pair of footsteps that were in par with mine.' Thought Jude as he put on a pair black gloves, both with green dust crystals that resembled the logo of the Imperial Knights on the palm of the back, with the only difference that the left glove had an small green emerald key chain that resembled the head of a small wolf.

"I know you are there!" No one came out.

' ** _Be careful, whoever it is just lowered his or her aura to a point I cannot track it._** '

'Then we can rule out the option of a thief.' The Wolf walked forward slowly being wary of every step he gave.

' ** _From Above!_** '

Jude's eyes opened slightly as he gave a back step to avoid various **Fire Balls** and quickly started to turn around. 'That was a distraction!' The eyes of the Faunus widened to see a red-cloaked figure was extending her arm while it was covered by a red energy. ' **Raging Blast!?** No! this is totally different.' The energy detonated near the face of the Faunus.

The red-cloaked individual lowered her hand and gave an step forward, only for eyes to widen as she saw a wave of energy coming out of the smoke ( **Demon Fist** ).

"That was a cheap trick." From the smoke came Jude, whose gloves were replaced a green-armored gauntlets with black under them. "It will not happen again."

The Wolf charged and gave a superman punch that was easily avoided, his enemy quickly took a sword with her right hand and prepared to strike. But Jude quickly turned in her direction and parried the attack and proceeded to deliver a serious of punches, only to be stopped by purple shield of energy that appeared the moment his enemy put her hand in front of him, which forced Jude to give a step back the moment he noticed her sword was about to make contact with his neck.

But she realized her mistake soon, because just when her sword was about to made contact, Jude disappeared.

'Were did he- Arg!' her thought were replaced with screams of pain the moment she felt an strong pressure coming from behind her while the roar of a lion was heard ( **Beast** ).

Jude gave deep sigh as he saw the person that assaulted him rolled and crashed inside of an abandoned house.

' ** _…_** ** _there is something really of with this person._** '

Jude started to walk to the house and see if his attacker was ok, even thought it should have the complete opposite. 'Like what?'

A small 'Hmph' was heard. ' ** _Like something really familiar… which would only indicate trouble._** '

'I will be careful.' Thought Jude as he stood in front of the hole that was just made. 'It seems like he or she is un-' Jude's ears started to twitch uncontrollably while he clenched his fists. He was feeling fear. "Why…" asked the Faunus as he noticed that the person in front of him was beginning to be covered by aura.

But there was something that caught his attention. Usually, people only had one color of aura, but the person in front of him had a mix of red, blue, green and brownish-orange.

' ** _Oh no… Jude!_** ' the Faunus snapped. ' ** _We need to get out of here!_** ' Jude gave step back as his enemy stood up watching while a circle of fire surrounded her ( **Flame Ring** ).

'How is it possible!? That was an arte, I am sure of it.' Thought the Faunus, but there was no glyph or incantation at all, how was that possible?

' ** _Stop asking questions and run!_** ' his enemy rushed once more and executed a fast combo of slashed that Jude's instinct could not predict at all.

"Argh!" the Faunus was send back on the snow, but quickly recovered as he saw the person in front of him walking out of the house, without her cloak covering her face.

If the situation was not one of the kind of 'death or alive' type, Jude would have frozen in place thanks to the woman that was standing in from of him. She had a really long blonde hair, with a little part near to her face being green. Her eyes were of a mix of color between red and pink, and her body-

' ** _This is not the time to be checking her out!_** ' Sylph shout forced Jude to focus.

"What is it you want from me?" asked Jude as he took his stance while the woman simple narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want nothing from you, but rather something that belongs to me." Replied the woman as she pointed her sword at his gauntlets.

"My weapons? Why?" asked Jude with a little hint of anger seeing that he would not give away the memento of a dear friend, but to his surprise, she shook her head.

"I have no need for a weapon. As you can see, I already have one. What I desire young Faunus is the keychain you have hanging on your gauntlet."

The wind became violent the moment she said those words. It looked like Jude and Sylph were in perfect sync at the moment. ' ** _Jude._** ' The spirit's voice was heard, but unlike any of the other times, her voice was full of rage. ' ** _I know your politic of no doing permanent damage, but I can assure you, we are not getting out of this one, if we don't do this seriously-_** '

"You don't have to tell me." Replied the Wolf as his amber eyes started to glow and turn slit. "I am sorry." He took his stance more seriously as he was surrounded by a green aura. "But this whole set is the memento of a dear friend." The green dust crystals of his gauntlets started to glow as well. "And besides, neither Sylph or Me,"

The eyes of the woman widened as she heard the name of the spirit. 'Does he already has a pact with her?'

"Like the idea!"

The blonde woman widened as she felt a punch of wind coming from behind. 'That was not an arte! Nor it has Sylph's energy on it!' thought the sword user as she was heading straight to Jude's fist.

" **Palm Strike!** " shouted Jude as his palm made direct contact with her face and then quickly grabbed her head as red energy surrounded it. " **Raging Blast!** " Jude was about to turn around and throw her after the explosion, but to his horror the woman seemed to be just fine.

'My turn.' Thought the woman as he whole a white light surrounded her body before she disappeared, his instincts kicked in while his eyes caught a glimpse of a small white dot. The Faunus quickly on of his gauntlets to block to make contact with it, only to realize what it was. 'She is moving so fast that even my eyes cannot see her. But!' Jude blocked the first strike and immediately noticed that the light made a zig-zag, which forced him to step back. But her attack was not over yet seeing that the light still followed him, making the Faunus to bent his back a little to avoid the attack ( **Zigs Edge** ).

' ** _This is your chance!_** '

She didn't need to tell him the obvious. Because Jude was already charging at her while she was still giving looking at the other side.

"It won't be so easy!"

Jude was calmed. There was no way she could turn around turn around and counter, and even if she did that fire arte again, his nose would catch the smell of ignition before it happened. But he never expected her to do a full spin as a circle of light surrounded her.

'Damn it!' thought Jude as he stopped and took a defense position while she became airborne so the circle of light would explode and create a blinding light that forced the Faunus to close his eyes ( **Round Edge** ).

' ** _Move!_** '

He heard Sylph warning, but it was too late. "Argh" Jude felt an incredible amount on his right knee, and it was so much that he was forced to kneel. 'What was that?' the Faunus looked at his knee, he aura had protected him, but there was a hole on his pants that went from side to side. 'It was, like if was shot by a damn beam.' The Wolf looked up to see the woman walking to him.

"It is futile, most of the aura you showed before was wasted protecting from my previous attack." It was true. He really didn't need to see his body to know that what only remained was a thin line of aura, while hers was still as normal, even after the attacks she received.

"I don't want to kill you." Something snapped in Jude's eyes. "But I will have to, if you don-"

"Why is it you want Sylph so much?" asked the Faunus as the rest of his aura faded.

"For humanity."

The blonde did not expect the Faunus next action, he laughed.

"I do not see any humor in something so serious."

"Sorry… it just that… it sounds so damn cliché I just can't help to laugh." Jude eyes became slit once more as his opponent noticed something.

Jude didn't make his aura disappear as a signal of giving up, no, far from it. He had redirected to his gauntlets. "But my answer is still the same!"

The eyes of the blonde widened as she felt a massive impact coming from her left. 'H-how!?' thought the sword user as she saw that what hit her was a massive fist made wind.

' ** _Don't give her time to retaliate!_** '

Jude didn't need to hear what he was already planning to do.

He winced a little, but still managed to stand up quickly and look at her direction and raise his gauntlets as they started to glow.

The blonde beauty could not think or do anything seeing that she was soon assaulted by various fists made of wind, almost immediately after the previous one.

 **Ventus Lupus** ; The last weapon made by Lloyd Aurion. Contrary to the others weapons made by him, this one was the only one that was not a sword or blade, simply because Jude was not the same kind of fighter as the others.

Jude didn't even ask for a weapon. But Lloyd insisted for him to take it for self-defense, thanks to its ability to manipulate wind. The Noble had told him he could even escape for a mod by flying, if he wanted.

Although the current situation was making him do something more than finding a way to running away.

' ** _She is still conscious!_** '

Jude noticed. Her aura was still surrounding her. "I noticed! But I am afraid my mine at its limit!" the image of the spirit appeared next to him.

' ** _Then let me help!_** '

Jude hesitated. He still did not understand who exactly was the person he was currently beating the shit out of, but he knew Sylph did. And by the looks of it, the spirit was afraid of her.

' ** _Jude!_** ' the Faunus gritted, he was afraid that same fear would make Sylph kill the woman, and by an extent him being part of it.

"Damn it! Just don't kill her."

The spirit nodded and prepared to disappear. ' ** _Got it. Permanently incapacitate her._** '

"Sylph!" the Faunus could not see the face of annoyment Sylph was giving him since he kept focusing on controlling the wind.

' ** _Fine! Only until her whole aura is depleted! Happy!?_** '

"Very!" the Faunus heard as clear growl before the image of Sylph disappeared.

No more words needed to be said as Jude's amber eyes changed to green and became even more slit. The Faunus then clenched his fist a little so the speed of the fists increased while they adopted a tone of green thanks to Sylph influence.

"Just how much Aura does this girl has!?"

' ** _A lot! Now keep focusing!_** '

* * *

"Don't you… think… we… over did… it?" asked Jude between breaths as he looked down on the girl.

' ** _Nope… as a matter of fact I think we sho-_** '

"No." the Faunus replied instantly as the metal around Ventus Lupus disappeared until only the gloves remaining. "What do you think we should do with her? No killing,"

' ** _I was not going to suggest that… leave her._** '

Jude could not do that, she would freeze to dea- wait a second. "I am not leaving her to die either." Replied the Faunus with a blank face as he earned a growl.

' ** _Believe me. She will not die, and I assure it won't be the last time we see her._** '

Jude narrowed his eyes at that. If it were not going to be the last time, then trouble would surely follow him. Hell, she might even attack Zaphias in order to get his pact crystal… although that would be suicidal and stupid. Whatever it was all the possibilities that were present, he needed to find a solution for this kind of problem now.

' ** _What are you doing?_** ' Sylph voice turned deathly serious the moment she noticed Jude was taking off one of his gloves.

"I know you are not going to tell me what exactly is the problem with this girl, or why does she need you." Said the Faunus as he kneeled in front of the blonde warrior. "And will respect that, if you don't want to tell me. That is why I will **Link** with her instead."

Sylph eyes widened. ' ** _It is to risky, she-_** '

"She is unconscious. So there isn't any risk of her seeing anything." Replied Jude as he caressed her cheek, which to his surprise was incredibly warm, even in this temperature. "Besides, it is the first time I link with her, so there is no way she can get something out of-!"

Back in the medical school, Jude was the best giving diagnostics when it came to practice. Although it could be said that was something he knew since he was little… but there was a reason for it… he was cheating.

His semblance allows him to link his soul with others, even with those that does not have it unlocked. When _linked_ he is able to see the aura of the other person if he closes his eyes, or feel to a degree what the person is feeling or thinking thanks to the experience and thoughts of that person, it was not telepathy by any means, he just knew it what the other felt or thought.

Of course, such ability had conditions. One of them being that Jude had think harder if it was the first time he linked with that person, otherwise he just needed to think harder.

That is why he could not understand why was he seeing several visions at one, if it was supposed to be the first time he even met this woman.

Images of Grimm, fire, destruction, chaos. Some others he could not understand or places he did not recognize, and even the image of the last person he expected to see in now, but then… it all was replaced by a dark figure that was commanding the Grimm like if they were his personal army.

' ** _Jude!_** '

The Faunus fell back on the snow breathing erratically. He had seen several images in only one second.

' ** _What did you see?_** ' asked Sylph worried as the Faunus put his hand in front of his face.

"Chaos, destruction… I don't really know exactly… but I have never been afraid so much in my whole life."

' ** _…_** ** _Anything is specific?_** '

All the hush the spirit had disappeared in an instant the moment she heard those words.

"…The only concrete image I saw was of a man that could control the Grimm… and…"

' ** _What else did you see!?_** '

The Faunus froze as he remembered the image that came before the Grimm army.

"…I need to wake her up." Replied the Faunus in a hurry as he stood up quickly.

' ** _After all the problem we had to knock her out!?_** ' the Faunus ignored her.

"I need to ask her! I need to make su-!" the Faunus got close to the blonde one more time to wake her up, not expecting for her eyes to snap open.

' ** _Well shit._** '

The woman quickly kicked Jude's leg, causing to fall on the snow. Jude quickly transformed his right glove into a gauntlet, but she quickly stood up and put her foot on his arm.

"AH!"

To the point she was crushing his bone.

"Don't even dare to reach for the other glove." Her statement was accompanied by moving her sword to an inch of his neck.

Jude could do nothing. The moment he decided to use Sylph help, she would notice. If he tried to manipulate the wind, she would know. And the outcome to all of them was having his arm crushed.

The only thing the Faunus could right now is look with slit eyes at her pinkish-red.

' ** _Summon me!_** '

Jude couldn't do it. If she knew Sylph, then she would know the moment he even try that.

"Are you gonna hand it over?"

Jude noticed something. There was something wrong with her voice, it didn't sound like fatigue, it sounded more like… doubt.

"I am sorry. But my answer stays the same."

Her eyes narrowed deeply, but it was now that Jude's suspicion became true thanks to the look she was giving him… she was doubting. No, it was more than that seeing what was coming out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

Jude's words seemed to impact her.

"What?" the blonde moved her other hand through her cheeks and see it was true, at this point even Jude, who was being pointed by her blade, was concerned.

"Are yo-"

"Quiet!" shouted the sword user as she gave various step backs while she touched the side of her head while she put a face of pain.

'Oh no.' thought Jude as he recognized what was happening. It happened to him the first time he saw to many images and memories in his subconscious. But just like last time, that should not be happening at all.

"Wai-"

"Don't!" she raised her sword at him. "Do not get close to me, Jude."

The Faunus froze at the sound of his name; his fears had been confirmed. She had also seen his thoughts and memories.

"I…" the woman tried to say something, but instead she turned around and started to run away.

"Wait!" Jude stood up quickly and prepared to go after her, but quickly stopped the moment he saw the blonde jumping high in the air and disappearing.

' ** _…_** ** _I know it is not the time… but I told you this would happen!_** '

Jude head was looking slightly down so his hair would cover his eyes.

' ** _Feeling ashamed!? You have every right to be. And the worst part is, we don't know how much does she know._** '

Jude turned around and walked slowly to pick of his left glove.

' ** _What did you want to ask her with so much urgency anyway?_** '

Jude stopped for a second before he answered.

"She… knew my mom." Replied Jude as he recalled the image of her mother in one of her memories

* * *

 **AN: I did not like this chapter, I just could not place it well I guess.**

 **The next Omake might seem familiar for those who played Tales Of Vesperia.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Flynn Scifo**

 **Jude's age: 9**

 **Flynn's age: 10**

 **Yuri's age: 10**

 _If there were any words to describe Flynn… it would be role model._

"Woooow Flynn! You are really amazing!" exclaimed a young Jude as he clapped rapidly after seeing Flynn fight against his father. And even thought he had lost, he surely lasted more than any of the older knights… or Yuri.

"There is nothing to applaud, Jude. I couldn't even touch him." replied Flynn with a kind smile on his face while some people snorted, with Yuri being one of them.

"But you clearly were the one who was the closest to pass his defense! I hope will be able to move like that one day."

All of the knights that were in the practice grounds received a serious blow in their pride at the comment.

"And you can be." Replied Flynn as he kept smiling and closed his eyes, making it look like if there was a warm aura around him. "In fact, one year ago, I was _no big deal_ at all." Yuri's lips twitched in clear annoyance the moment he heard that

"For real?" asked an excited Jude.

"Don't be fooled, Jude."

The Faunus instantly looked at Yuri. "When Flynn says "No big deal", it doesn't mean the same thing as when you or I say it." Flynn put a thinking pose to give thought of what was being said. "I will never forget the summer when we were 8. We went to play by the river, and then he suddenly fell right in and was swept away."

Flynn eyes opened a little, looks like he knew what incident Yuri was talking about. "Oh, I remember that. The river current was so fast, I was sure I was a goner."

Jude listened closely. "And then what happened?"

Yuri answered. "When I finally caught up to him, I got quite the shock." He looked at Flynn with a blank face. "There he was, clinging for dear life to an Ursa that just happened to be near the river."

"Fortunately, I was saved by a squad of knight that was returning to Zaphias. Still, my dad us quite the harsh scolding." Replied Flynn with his smile on place as Yuri continued. "And when he finally let us go, this is all Flynn had to say:"

The black haired Noble made an imitation of Flynn's smile and lowered the tone of his voice. "I am glad that didn't turn into a big deal." Yuri immediately dropped the act and screamed at Flynn. "But it WAS a big deal!"

The blonde waved his hand in a gesture of 'calm down'. "Nah, I didn't get to defeat the Ursa. I ended up running away. No big deal."

Yuri's eyes twitched as he kept throwing arguments at Flynn while Jude laughed uncomfortably.

 _And even thought this day, I am still amazed how he takes big things like if they were nothing. But even someone like him, had to drop that smile and cry with the tragedies Remnant gave._


	4. Assemble Of The Spirits

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

 **TALES OF SERIES is own by Namco Bandai Games**

 **Chapter 3**

In the north part of the kingdom of Mistrals, there is a fortress isolated from the city. But even if it was a little apart from it, the citizens can still notice the statue of a giant sword in the distance, as well as the castle like structure.

That place, is Zaphias. The HQ of the Imperial Knights… and the home of a certain Wolf Faunus.

* * *

Jude walked through an hall as he covered his eyes from the rays of light that the sun gave.

The events of last night ended up poorly, especially since Sylph did not want to give any information of who the blonde woman was, making the Faunus growl to no end as he walked all the way to Zaphias almost before midnight.

And ever since then, the spirit has not say a word… of anything.

It was the ice treatment, something that Jude considered very immature since she was over 4000 years old.

But it did not matter. That girl seemed really focused in trying to get Sylph's pact crystal, so it is logical to assume she will return to take is.

'I might even give it to her.' The Faunus gave a smug smirk as he finally heard something from the spirit.

' ** _H-Hey!_** ' the Faunus just kept walking. ' ** _Are you seriously choosing a bimbo over one and a half year of friendship!?_** '

'Oh. I am sorry, but last I heard friends did not keep secrets to other for simple grudge.' Thought the Faunus as he suddenly stopped because of something that caught his eyes.

' ** _It is not out of grunge… it is just that I can assure you she means nothing but trouble… are you even listening to me?_** ' asked the spirit in clear annoyance seeing that Jude was looking at a wall with a lot of concentration.

"Four… why are there four?" thought Jude out loud as he looked at the wall with four war flags on it.

"Identify yourself."

Jude's eyes blinked as he looked to his right to see woman with an age around 20 or so, she had purple eyes short light brown hair, but with a ponytail over her right shoulder and-

'Cat ears… great.' Thought the Wolf as he fought the urge scowling.

Contrary to popular believe, he didn't have anything against cats or cat Faunus at all. But that didn't mean they were the same, as a matter of fact, it was always them who started the whole thing. Plus, there was another small problem the moment Jude saw her uniform… she was a lieutenant.

"Jude-"

Jude couldn't even end his introduction seeing he was rudely interrupted. "Jude. I have never heard that name before." The wolf was about to speak, but it was futile. "Are you perhaps a civilian? If so you need to be in the entrance. Civilians cannot be around her without an escort." Replied the cat with a serious gaze.

"I am not. I-"

Once again, interrupted... along with a sword.

"Then establish your reasons for being here alone! Unless you are an intruder!"

Was this woman for real?

"I have been trying to do th-"

"Answer the question! Wolf!" the tip of the blade got closer to Jude's throw, which make his eye narrow.

"I!" Jude quickly grabbed her form arm to make slightly pressure to soften her grip on the sword. "Live!" he quickly moved his arm back while making sure to grab the hilt. "Here!" replied the Faunus as he quickly spun the weapon so it could be pointing her neck.

"You… You dare to threat an Imperial Knights!"

Yup, she was for real… and really full of herself.

"You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?"

The cat Faunus ignored Jude once again. "Guards! We have an intruder!"

The Faunus sighed as he heard footsteps coming… and a familiar voice.

"Sodia, what is al this- Jude?"

The eyes of the Faunus widened a little as he turned around to see a familiar face. "Flynn!"

The Faunus instantly dropped the sword and turned around to receive a brotherly hug, making Sodia look very confused.

"At what time did you arrive yesterday?" asked Flynn as he looked at the sword in the ground. "And what exactly were you holding my lieutenant's sword?"

Sodia paled. "Sir, do you know this… person?"

Jude twitched. ' ** _I bet that comment was because of you being a wolf._** '

"Sodia, this is Jude, my little _brother._ " Replied Flynn with one of his famous smiles as Sodia paled even more.

"Bro- Bro- Brother…. And he lives here?"

Jude gave her a blank face, it looked like she was indeed listening, but decided to ignore him.

"Yeah, this is his home. Although he has been staying in another city for quite some time seeing he is studying to become a doctor… so… about that sword?"

"Well… you see…"

"I noticed it was a different sword from the ones the knights used a while back." Said Jude trying to save Sodia from any kind of punishment. "I asked her if I could see it, and then dropped it when you showed, sorry." Jude stared directly at Sodia. "Isn't that right?"

The cat Faunus nodded slowly as she recovered some of her color. "Yes, it is as you say… Jude. "

"But… then what was that about an intruder?"

Sodia tensed once more as she looked at Jude for help. Unfortunately for her, he didn't have a way out of this one.

"Intruder?" Sodia and Jude's eyes twitched at the sound of another familiar voice. "I didn't hear anything about a intruder."

'Yuri.' Thought the Faunus as he looked at the other corner to see his brother there.

"I have been here the entire time, and I didn't heard anything about that." Replied the Noble as he walked closer.

"Were you there the whole time, _Brother?_ " asked Jude with narrowed eyes and empathies in the last word.

"Almost since the start. I wanted to see how were your social skills."

Jude's eyes twitched as he translated Yuri's words; 'I want to see how you get out of this one.'

"Although I do admit I was going to intervene the moment your lieutenant took out her sword." Yuri's gaze made Sodia flinch for a moment. "But hey… nothing happened… right?"

Yuri was being truthful, had things turned more troublesome, he would have intervened.

"Sir! No Sir!" even if it was a salute to someone of a higher rank, the scowl on Sodia's face clearly said there was no respect on her words… and to make matters words, Yuri had to continue.

'Huh?' thought the Faunus with a face that complemented her thoughts the moment she saw Yuri doing signals with his hands without Flynn noticing it.

'You… owe… me… one!?' thought the Faunus with a deep grudge as she continued translating. 'Him… too.' Thought Sodia as she moved her eyes to Jude, who was keeping an eye on the conversation and doing an apologetic face. 'Please… don't… hate…me.'

* * *

"What were you doing standing in the hall, anyway?" asked Yuri as he and Jude walked through a different hall after parting their way with Flynn and Sodia, who just happened to have zero respect for Yuri at all.

That little fact made him ask himself something, how did she make it to the knights?

She might be skilled and have talent, but insubordination was something unacceptable here.

During a selection process that is doing every year, all of the captains give their reports of who of the new candidates has what it takes to be a knight, but in the end, it is Yuri who has the finals word now that he is the commander… which is why he could not understand how she got accepted… then again, it was Yuri who choose.

Translation: Anything can happen.

"Why were there four flags?"

Even thought he wanted to ask Yuri about how he selected the new knights, there was a more urgent subject he needed to talk about. And it was quite serious seeing that Yuri stopped walking.

The banners represented the number of brigades that were in the Imperial Knights.

Originally before Jude was sent away, there were six flags.

"Remember that I said I was doing a cleaning here."

Jude's eyes widened in realization of what was being implied. "Impossible…" replied the Faunus as he looked at Yuri's cold eyes.

"I would totally understand if you said Cumore was one of the traitors. But Niren would never-"

Yuri raised his hand. "You are right… Niren would never do that kind of things. Cumore in the other hand…" Yuri sighed deeply. "Lets just say cutting the two heads of a King Taijutu is way easier than cutting the head of that damn snake."

Jude sighed, but he was still troubled. 'And Niren?'

The Noble frowned. "He figured me out… he knew what I was trying to do, and then decided to help me with a different snake… but in the end he paid the price for helping me…" Yuri started walking again as Jude simply looked at him with concern.

"I have a class to give, remember-"

"One hour, I got it." Replied the Faunus. "Tell Karol I said "Hi"."

"Tell him yourself! And good luck by the way!"

The Faunus heard the Noble laugh, which made Jude sigh as he stood in front of a big door with a huge sign that said 'Do not enter, or else…'. "Yeah… I am sure going to need it."

The Faunus opened the door slowly, only to suddenly close it the moment he saw several **Fire Balls** coming at him

"Unless you have an order from Flynn or Yuri, get out!"

The Wolf grunted. "Rita it is me!" Jude opened the door slowly once more, only to close it again.

"I am sorry! I don't know anyone with that name! Now get away." Jude rolled his eyes at the clear sarcasm.

"It is Jude! You dumbass!"

A face palm was heard inside his head. ' ** _You are so gonna regret that._** '

The Faunus didn't say anything to Sylph as he opened the door once more with no **Fire Balls** this time.

"That is not how you greet someone, Rita."

Jude didn't get an answer, instead he saw someone sitting on the other end of the big room.

"…"

Nothing.

' ** _Told you._** '

Jude shook his head. 'Nope, regret will come in physical pain, I can assure you that.' The Wolf kept walking as he ignored several experiments and things with dust he didn't even dared to ask what they were.

' ** _I knew she was a genius thanks to your memories but… wow._** '

In all honesty, Jude didn't even dared to ask why, or rather of what was Sylph impressed of, simply because he knew Rita could be a little… extreme with her inventions.

"So… no hello? No hugs? No calls?..." Jude kept his distance from the cat Faunus as he made the questions, only to be ignored, as he got closer… and then receive a punch in the face.

'Called it.'

* * *

"So only us, Guy and Luke have a spirit at the moment?"

Flynn nodded. "So far yes… Zelos has not made any contact with him… and as for Drake… that is part of the problem." Replied The Noble as they waited in the meeting room along with Yuri.

"But I still don't know what exactly is the problem at hand."

"In all honesty, we neither." Replied Yuri. "All we know is that all of the spirits felt something about a week ago. Celsius keeps telling me all of it would be addressed in this meeting… a meeting that should have started 20 minutes ago!"

"Here we go." Muttered the blonde as a scroll ring was heard.

"Give me here!" said Yuri after taking the scroll and making a huge screen appear in front of them.

"About damn time, Luke!... Where is Luke?" asked Yuri after seeing that the person on the screen was a man with spiky blonde hair and blue colored eyes wearing a red jacket and a black shit under it.

" _Good to see you too, Yuri_." Replied the blonde with a blank face as he then looked Jude and Flynn with a smile.

" _Flynn, it is good to see you. And Jude, it has been while._ "

"Likewise, Guy. I do hope this little delay had nothing to do with the person you babysit."

The blonde laughed and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. " _Yes… although I am no longer his attendant."_ Guy looked at Yuri as Jude put a confused face.

" _You didn't tell him?"_

The Noble simply shook his head. "He has only been here for a day, Guy. I thought telling him about recovering back your title as a Noble was something it could have waited."

The eyes of the Faunus widened.

 _"_ _Well…"_ Guy put a thinking pose. _"If you out it like that, then I think it is not really a big de-"_

"Of course it is a big deal!"

The outburst of the Faunus made everyone jump back.

"What did you do!?"

Yuri twitched his eye. "Why would you think I had to do something on this!?"

"Because whenever something big happens, you are on the center of it! So what was it? Blackmail? Murder? What!?" Yuri made sure to cover his ears seeing that Jude was raising his voice.

"Why are you making so much noise over this anyway?"

The eyes of the Faunus narrowed. "Because every time you are involved, that means there is a consequence!"

Yuri moved his eyes to avoid eye contact seeing he was right. "It is nothing big really… we just need to watch our backs the next time we go to Vacuo."

Jude gave him a blank face and turned back without saying a word.

"It is a horrible kingdom anyway… no offense Guy."

 _"_ _None taken."_ The Noble of Vacuo looked at Jude _. "In Yuri's defense, he was not the only one present, nor it was his plan to blackmail."_

Jude raised an eyebrow.

"All of us went to Vacuo in order to help Guy." Flynn got Jude's attention. "Besides Yuri and me, there was also Zelos and Drake."

Jude's eyes opened a little, he didn't need to hear more in order to know whose idea is it.

"It was Drake's idea…"

Yuri nodded. "Even if he is still in his quest for revenge, his friends are always first… although it does creeps me out how he is trying to act like Lloyd."

"Agreed/ _Agreed_." Replied both blondes as another screen appeared next to Guy, with the exception this one said 'Sound Only.'

" _Sorry I am late. Needed to take care of something. Oh! Hey Jude! Why so serious?_ "

The Faunus sighed. "I just realized I have missed a lot of things, Luke. Why isn't there image?"

" _I am not at home. I am at the CCT here in Vacuo, which is having a terrible sandstorm at the moment._ "

Yuri snorted. "Told you it was a horrible kingdom."

" _Bite me, girl fa-_ "

"Remember why we are here?"

Everyone got serious after Flynn said those words.

"Rights… lets call the missing "people" here." replied Yuri as the key chain on the pommel of his blade started to glow, as the faint image of everyone's spirit appeared, with the exception of Flynn's and Luke's.

" **Now, we can start.** " Said Celsius as Jude saw Sylph flying next to him with a blank face, it was clear she did not want to be here.

"Now then, what is it so important that you decided to gather all of us here?" Asked Yuri showing a little of impatience.

" ** _For you to understand how serious is this,_** " everyone's attention moved to the screen of Guy, only to see a giant red humanoid standing next to him. " ** _You first need to understand the events that led to all of this._** "

Guy had a face of surprise, looks like it was the first time his spirit spoke with so much seriousness.

 **AN: The next part is basically the same one Celsius gave to Drake in the main fic.**

* * *

Shock.

Anger.

Denial.

And finally, acceptance.

"…Why now? Why tell us all of this now?"

Celsius, whose arms were crossed, clenched her arms. " **About a week ago, we felt an spike of energy coming from Vale… all of us.** "

Jude looked at Sylph, who had been quiet for most part of the whole conversation.

" **Without a doubt… it was Shadow's.** " She looked at Yuri. " **This is not a meeting to see how to deal with Drake as a threat, but to prevent him from becoming one.** "

Yuri closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Then what is it you suggest we do?"

" **… … …** "

" _Volt says the best course of action would be to first check on Drake and see what exactly was that spike of energy we felt._ "

Yuri nodded. "lets suppose it is not the worst case scenario… then we will have to bring Drake up to date…" Yuri gave a small snort after thinking the last part. "He is not going to be happy."

" _No shit… and the worst case scenario?_ " asked Luke as the face of everyone changed to a grim one.

"… We don't need to worry about it."

Everyone looked surprised at the owner of the voice.

"What do you mean, Jude?"

"It is just something I have been wondering since I know Drake… now everything more or less has sense." Jude looked at Celsius. "What if Drake's aura got affected during his conception… I mean, his father must have had Shadow sealed in him, correct?"

Celsius slowly nodded, but she did not know were was he going.

"I am not going to deny I was afraid of Drake when he was younger, but it was not only for his way of thinking, it was for his Aura."

Flynn's eyes widened in realization, with **Link** Jude could see and feel people's aura among other things. "Are you saying that Drake's Aura had spirit essence?"

Jude nodded. "Lloyd as well… at first I did not understand what it was, but now I know."

"So… let me see if got this right. You are telling me that the energy the spirits felt was only Drake's?" asked Yuri trying to hide an smile of relief as Jude nodded.

" **It is possible that might actually be the case. But that does not make things any easier.** "

Guy nodded at Celsius words. _"You are right. Drake might still run the risk of becoming Shadow's vessel."_

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Then Celsius and Me will go to Vale and see how exactly are things going with Drake… then I will put him up to date." the Noble looked at his spirit, who smiled and nodded while Jude blinked at what he said.

"In the meanwhile, Aska and Me will try to come with a solution to the Shadow problem."

"Then it is settled th-"

"Hold it." Everyone looked at Jude's one more. "How are you going to find him? I know he is in Vale, but we are talking about a whole kingdom."

Everyone, with the exception of the Faunus, looked at Yuri with a blank face.

"You didn't even tell him that."

Yuri chuckled nervously. "…Drake is… studding in Beacon."

The Faunus blinked several times. "It does not made sense, he wo-"

"Kratos made him."

And with that everything made sense, at least a part of it.

Drake Aurion had made sure to cover all of his tracks, even if Kratos did made him attend to Beacon, he would not tell anyone.

"But how exactly do you-"

"Zelos is his partner, and you know he cannot keep his mouth shut." Replied Yuri in clear annoyance and sighed. "I feel bad for Drake."

The Faunus simply stared blankly at what was said while wondering only one question. 'Just how much did I miss!?'

* * *

 **Time: Sunday at night.**

 **Location: Near Jude's dorm.**

Jude had a sense of relief after returning home, and it stayed like that even now.

It turned out that the board accepted his petition and would examine him during this week. Such news made him smile… even if a certain someone was being grumpy.

Sylph had been quiet since the meeting with the others. He was actually a little worried; it was the first time he had ever seen her like that.

He could not link with a spirit, so he could not feel her thoughts. But even so, Jude could tell she was not angry, but worried.

What? He couldn't exactly tell seeing that it all started the moment the meeting of Saturday ended. So it could be pretty much everything about the event.

'You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't feel like it. 'Thought the Faunus, only to hear silence once more. 'But could you please made the air less dense.' He just didn't mean it figuratively, but also literally. It looked like Sylph emotions were affecting the air around Jude, he was already used to it after a while, but he could not say the same about other people walking pass to him.

'… ** _I am sorry._** '

The Faunus sighed as he felt the air around him changed.

' ** _It is just I am having a déjà vu of all this._** '

Jude raised an eyebrow as he reached for his scroll and unlock the door. 'You mean about Drake's ancestor becoming an instrument of chaos.'

The spirit snorted. ' ** _Ancestor… right._** ' Jude took notice of the way she said it, but decided to keep listening. ' ** _Yeah, you are right… and I am afraid things end the same way as 4000 years ago._** '

Jude finally opened the door as he realized her fears; she was afraid that the story would repeat itself. ' ** _For the cause of Rem and Shadow, I lost the thing I loved the most._** '

Ok, it was something more deeply than that. 'Can I know what it was?' asked the Faunus as he dropped his bag and walked to the kitchen to eat something.

' ** _Isn't it obvious?_** ' Jude smiled as he heard a chuckle. ' ** _It is-_** '

'Sylph?' Jude asked seeing that the spirit got quiet all of the sudden, all of this while he checked his fridge. "It is weird… I could have swore I h-

The Faunus stopped his sentence as his eyes became slit and widened the moment his wolf ears twitched.

Someone was here.

'Sylph-' the Faunus froze his thought as he heard something behind him.

' ** _I know… and I have more bad news for you._** '

'Let me guess, he is behind me.' The Faunus thought as he raised his hands slowly.

' ** _Nope… it is a her._** ' That was not so bad. Hell, Zelos would love be in his shoes right now. ' ** _But that is not the reason it is bad._** '

The Faunus raised an eyebrow. 'I don't see why-'

"Hello, Jude."

The thought of the Faunus froze the moment he heard that voice. Even if it was the second time he heard it, he recognized her voice really well.

The Faunus slowly turned around to see that his suspicion was true. Pink-reddish eyes, and long blonde hair with a little part of green color.

The Faunus senses eased up a little, even thought the tip of her blade was close to his face. As a matter of fact, he was so relaxed that the first thing that came up to say was-

"Is that one of my lab coats?"

* * *

 **AN: The only thing there is in this chapter is more foreshadowing. And by that I also mean to tell once again I did not like this chapter at all. I did try my best to make it at least a little interesting**

 **At least the next chapter marks the start of Jude's "Adventure."**

 **And now, it is Luke's turn.**

* * *

 **Age of all the Nobles present with the exception of Guy: 12**

 **Guy's age: 14**

 **Jude's age: 11**

 **Luke Fon Fabre**

 _In all honesty, at the beginning treating with Luke was… the most uncomfortable and annoying experience of my life… ok… maybe I am exaggerating a little._

"Don't let him get close to me! He might have rabies." Said Luke, who was sitting on a chair while a collective face palm was heard.

 _OK…MAYBE I am not exaggerating._

"Luke." The red head looked at Drake. "Jude might be the only person that might help us figure out what exactly is wrong with you and help. So stop bitching about it."

The red hear stutter his next words. "Bu-but he is a Fau-nus."

Yuri's eyes narrowed dangerously as he listened closely.

"And…?"

"Everyone says they are evil and and that only cause trouble."

Yuri sighed as he unsheathed Abyssion. "Ok. I tried."

Luke almost fell back from the chair the moment he saw a red blade coming in his direction.

"Hold it." Lloyd stood in the way, making Yuri stop. "I don't want another assassination attempt in this house coming from your hand, Yuri."

Guy raised an eyebrow as he released the grip from the Jewel of Gardios. "Another?"

"It was an accident, ok?" said the Noble as he looked at Drake. "Right?"

The blonde sighed. "Yeah… but _that_ was not looking like to me." Replied the blonde as he narrowed his eyes.

"He is so damn annoying, I knew red head could test someone's patience! But this is ridiculous."

"Hey!" shouted Zelos clearly being offended by the comment.

"At least make him stop acting like a 5 year old!"

Luke's eyes widened and then softened immediately as he looked in the ground trying to fight the tears from coming out of his eyes.

"He is not wrong though. Ouch!" Zelos Wilder winced as he received a huge chop, courtesy Colette.

"And now he wants to cr-" Yuri's sentence stopped the moment he felt someone's arm around his shoulder. "Dude," Drake said. "Can I talk with you for a second?" The voice Drake used was a little more forced than usual.

"What is that about?" Asked Flynn as he saw Drake speaking with Yuri. "It is complicated." Replied Guy as he saw Lloyd putting his hand in Luke's shoulder.

"Please, forgive him. Yuri is very defensive of his little brother." Luke nodded slowly, while also wondering how exactly they were related. "Listen, I promised I would help you with your… _condition._ " Luke clenched his fist. "But I won't be able to do so, if you don't put a little effort from your part… remember out talk."

Luke nodded. "Always give more than 100%."

Lloyd gave the red head a pat on his shoulder. "Good… now let him touch you."

"That sounded so weird. Ouch! What was that one for?" Colette simply smiled at Zelos as Jude raised his hand and prepared to touch his shoulder slowly.

"Is it ok?" asked the Faunus for the first time as he stared at Luke's eyes. He was trying, but the red head was still afraid.

"Yes… do what you have to do."

The Faunus nodded and closed his eyes the moment he touched the shoulder with his right hand in order to Link with Luke.

The Faunus thought it was weird, because now he should be seeing his aura, which was not happening. The first thought that was going through his head was 'Maybe I am not linked.', but it was quickly discarded the moment he felt Luke's current emotion, one that Jude knew pretty well.

Fear.

The Faunus scowled mentally, but decided to keep trying and concentrate more in order to see his aura, even if it meant to push to a limit that he had never gotten before.

In the end, Jude was so concentrated that he could even thee the aura of everyone around him. Drake, Lloyd, Zelos… all of them.

But nothing of Luke.

' _I heard the young master lost his memory._ '

The Faunus opened his the moment he heard a voice he didn't recognize. But his surprise didn't end there.

'Where I am?' thought the Faunus as he saw he was no longer in the Aurion manor, but somewhere completely different.

It looked like another manor. Which was confirmed the second he saw several maids and butlers whispering while waiting in front to what the Faunus guessed was the main entrance.

He was confused, and to be honest, a little scared. But even so, he decided getting closer to the crowd was the best option, only so he could then sigh in relief as he saw a familiar blonde.

"Guy." Said the Faunus as he got closer to the scowling blonde and touch his shoulder, only to be scared once more the moment he saw his hand phase through him.

"Wh-?" his eyes instantly moved up at the face of the blonde as he noticed something peculiar. He did not pay any attention before because he was relieved of seen a familiar face, but said familiar face was a bit shorter and younger.

Jude didn't know what to think. He simply started walking back in fear, a fear that started to increment with each person he phased through until he was in the center of the whole the commotion until he finally started to think once more.

His first logical thought was going to the door, which is why he decided to turn around and look at it.

His eyes widened once more, not because of the various guards that were blocking the entrance, but rather at the small child in the center looking around like a scary cat.

'…Luke?' thought the Faunus as he looked at the red head.

' _I heard the young master lost his memory._ '

The Faunus instantly looked at the direction of the voice that repeated the same sentence as before.

' _It must be hard for him. Poor child._ '

The Faunus blinked as he started to see that everything started to move in fast forward, but even so, the young wolf understood everything that was happening.

"Jude!"

The Faunus eye opened, as if he just waked up from a weird dream.

"You ok? You started to sweat all of the sudden." Said Lloyd as he touched his shoulder, making him sigh in relief since it did not phase through his body.

"… I am fine."

"So… Any luck?"

Jude shook his head. "I was so deep in thought that I could even see everyone's aura, but not his."

Luke clenched his fist. "So that means-"

"We sti-" Jude interrupted the red head as he looked at him, only to stop what he was saying the moment he noticed a green line connecting him and Luke. It was in that moment he realized what was happening.

In the past, every time he linked with someone, said link broke once all physical contact was stopped. But he knew now it wasn't the case.

"You ok?"

Jude ignored the question. Could it be that being linked with him for so long was the result of this?

'Also… was that Luke's memory?' thought the Faunus as he closed his eyes once more to focus.

'I was right.'

He could feel it, he was still Linked with Luke. And that was not the only thing he noticed, the memory he saw, he saw it once more perfectly like before.

It was in that moment he understood Luke's dilemma.

He was a 12 year old with the mind of a 4 year old thanks to as a result of a kidnapping, trauma? Maybe, he really didn't know.

It was not his fault for acting like that towards him; it was the fault of the people that re-educate him, even if he didn't knew Luke before his incident.

"Let me try again."

The Faunus saw hoe Luke's eyes gained a little light at his words.

"You sure?"

Jude nodded at Flynn. "I just realized that my semblance could… do more than I ever imagined." Replied the Faunus with a smile.

 _Even if Luke was, as Yuri would put it 'a pain in the ass', I am proud to call him my friend, because there was no one else that showed so much determination of standing up after a failure._

"Thank you." Replied Luke with teary eyes.

"No problem."

 _And even if he hadn't turned friends, I am indebted to him._

"And… I am sorry about your mom."

The eyes of the Faunus widened as he looked at Flynn, who had the same look.

He was fully sure none of the people present and knew of what happened to his mother opened the mouth.

There was only one explanation.

'He saw my memories.'

 _It was thanks to him I realized my semblance could evolve even more... and help my friends with it._


	5. Family Feud

**RWBY is own by Rooster Teeth**

 **"** **TALES OF" SERIES is own by Namco Bandai Games**

 **AN: I have no excuse for my lack of updates, except for I am just to lazy… well, not entirely truth. Because I did want to write for the main fic, but the muse for this spin off kind off died down to the point I almost dropped it.**

 **But then I remember that would leave a huge plot hole and a couple of events that would happen without explanation. Some may think, just leave it there and throw an explanation to it in the main fic. I can't do that, because one thing I always look first in a fic is the story itself, and doing what I mentioned before would completely neglect that.**

 **Again, please go on a check the main fic, especially since there is gonna be more things mentioned here that you will not understand if you don't read it.**

 **Another thing, I am not going to throw this to make excuses for my lack of updates, but I am having an operation this Monday. It is something simple, but one never knows. This is so you know that I will not be able to update anything for a while.**

 **Chapter 4**

When you're a Faunus, earning a lot of attention is normal. While some children might give the Faunus curious looks, wondering why a human has animal features, older people typically presented faces of disgust towards the Faunus.

Jude was used to them at this point. He received plenty of them when he was living with his mother, and although he was young at the time, he eventually learned to pay no mind to any looks or comments that were thrown at him.

That all changed when his mother died and he moved to Zaphias. Many knights who served in the military were Faunus and there was zero tolerance for discrimination of any kind between humans and Faunus alike. Even if Jude had grown accustomed to the looks and comments, he found the new environment of the Knights refreshing… and then he was forced to move thanks to none other than Yuri.

There weren't any kind of non-discrimination rules at the medical school he was attending, mainly because he was the first Faunus to attend in the first place. Good thing was, all of it would be over soon. At least… that was the plan.

"You're gonna get a brain freeze at this rate…" Jude muttered, resting his head in his palm as he watched the blonde in front of him hastily eat a big cup of ice cream.

"'Brain freeze'?" The blonde asked, giving him a confused look.

"Just… eat it slowly." Replied the Faunus, turning his head and eyeing the others around them. Some of the looks he was getting were the usual ones: disgust, anger, but this time was different; there was another emotion that he recognized without any trouble...

'First time I've made someone jealous…" Jude thought, turning his gaze to the source of all this.

The person sitting with him was none other than the girl who had tried to kill him a couple of nights ago.

He didn't deny it, she was beautiful and had a killer body, more than enough reason to make anyone jealous… to a normal level. The pink-red eyed beauty wore a white, strapless crop top with black trim that exposed a good portion of her slim abdomen, a white mini skirt and a pair of white boots with pink trim.

There was little doubt in Jude's mind that she earned looks like that alot. Unfortunately, he had a feeling deep down that he would be the one paying for it somehow, he just knew it.

"Shouldn't you be going?" The girl asked, stopping Jude's train of held a spoonful of ice cream close to her mouth, waiting for him to answer.

"… You're right." Jude replied, checking his scroll. "The professor should be able to see me now."

Jude looked around once more, seeing the looks the girl was receiving. He started to have second thoughts about leaving her alone with a bunch of hormonal teens… even though he was one himself.

"Just go already." He looked at her once more; only to see that she was giving him a more impatient and intimidating look. "The sooner you're done here, the sooner we can leave Mistral."

Jude didn't comment at her order-like statement, he simply nodded and stood up from his chair. "You dropped some."

The Faunus walked away with a tint of red on his face while the blonde simply looked at him in confusion, only to stop the moment she felt something cold on her chest. "How careless." She said to herself, cleaning the ice cream that fell on her chest with her hand, causing men observing to observe attentive the scene in front of him.

Jude sighed as he fought the urge to turn back.

"How did all this happen to me to suddenly…?" He groaned, fighting the urge to turn back.

* * *

 _Jude had to admit it, using his own clothes to hide her scent with his own was pretty clever. That way he never would've figured there was someone waiting for him in his apartment._

 _'_ _ **Do you really think now is the time to be complimenting her?**_ _' said Sylph in his mind._

 _'There isn't really anything I can do. She took Ventus Lupus before I could activate them.' Jude replied, sitting calmly in the living room while a sword stood millimeters away from his face._

 _'_ _ **She is weak, I can feel it. The key chain is still close, you can summon me and-**_ _'_

 _'I am not summoning you here. The last thing we need is an all out brawl.'_

 _'_ _ **Then what do you suggest.**_ _'_

 _I would appreciate it if the two of you would stop having a mental conversation." The woman said with a serious glare. "I would also like you to show your face, sister."_

 _Jude blinked once and then twice. 'Did she just say…?' Before he could finish his sentance, the faint image of Sylph appeared next to him._

 _"_ _ **Do NOT call me that. EVER.**_ _" The spirit said menacingly. Jude just glanced between the two._

 _"_ _Ok… I am officially lost." Jude said, earning the woman's attention._

 _"_ _I apologize. But none of this would have matter if you had listened to me the last time."_

 _Jude was about to open his mouth to retort back, but Sylph beat him to it._

 _"_ _ **You mean when you attacked us and tried to abduct me.**_ _" The venom in her voice was clear as the blonde sighed heavily._

 _"I didn't want to abduct you. I wanted Jude to dissolve his pact with you so I could take you away. I then had no other option but to use force, seeing that you refused to cooperate."_

 _"_ _ **Potato-potato!"**_

 _Jude felt his sweat drop, mostly because the woman's attitude reminded him of another certain blonde…_

 _'A female Drake… it could have certainly been worse.' Jude thought, deciding that it was his turn to speak again._

 _"But the fact that you didn't attack me here means that you're trying to change your approach, right?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"I see that you're not willing to break the pact with my sister and I am in no condition to fight." She looked at her hand. "I could wait a couple of weeks and try again… but time is of the essence. That's why I have no other choice."_

 _Jude raised an eyebrow while Sylph's eyes narrowed, only to widen with anger the moment she lowered her blade._ _"_ _ **Absolutely not.**_ _"_

 _The Faunus looked at het thinking that she got a message she did not. "What?"_

 _"_ _ **She wants us to help her with whatever the hell her problem is.**_ _"_

 _Jude looked at the blonde. "And that problem being?"_

 _The woman smiled, while Sylph did the exact opposite, turning her gaze to Jude._ _"_ _ **What part of 'Absolutely not' didn't you understand?**_ _"_

 _Jude frowned. "Why don't you want to help her?" Sylph opened her mouth, but Jude didn't give her time to speak. "Better yet, why do you hate her so much?" He turned his attention to the blonde. "And what exactly is the relationship between the two of you? You called her sister, but last time I checked, she's a spirit while you… are not."_

 _The femme fatale nodded. "I see the reason for you're confusion. Please, allow me to present myself." She gestured her hand at herself. "My name is Milla Maxwell, Daughter of the Great Spirit Maxwell."_

 _Sylph snorted. "_ _ **More like creation.**_ _"_

 _Milla didn't seem fazed by the spirit's remark._

 _"…Great spirit Maxwell? I thought there were only nine of you. Ten including the Great Spirit Origin."_

 _Milla looked at Sylph. "You didn't tell him…" Sylph simply crossed her arms and looked away. "…None of others know either."_

 _Jude knew what was going on now. "Let me guess… there are more than just ten."_

 _She nodded. "Yes. Maxwell is, along with Origin and another spirit the divine trinity, of the spirits." She looked at the Spirit of Wind once more. "Although, I'm having trouble understanding why you would stay quiet about this. I can understand Aska, Celsius and Volt staying quiet, seeing that there isn't any relation at all. But what about, Efreet, Undine and Gnome? Surely they could've told Guy Cecil and Zelos Wilder about Maxwell."_

 _Jude's eyes widened at the mention of his friends. "How do you know those names?" He asked, trying to be calm, but his eyes failed him._

 _Milla smiled. "You told me, don't you remember?" She pointed her finger at her own head, making both Jude and Sylph's eyes widen._

 _'_ _ **The Link… that is how she knew where you were staying.**_ _' Thought Sylph as Jude something similar._

 _'But that shouldn't have been possible!' Jude thought, recalling the events of that night. He only saw flashes when she used Link against her, she should've seen the same amount of thoughts and information he did._

 _'The whole thing was weird from the beginning. That never happened before the first time I linked with someone…' Jude thought, the only people who were able to do that were those he had linked for long periods of time in a number of occasions: his friends._

 _But this woman, Milla, was able to absorb Oum knows how much information in a single second. And yet, that was the first time the two met._

 _"… I don't know what you're talking about, but Zelos hasn't made contact with his spirit as far as we know. As for the other spirits, no one else has a pact crystal."_

 _Milla put her hand under her chin, clearly deep in thought. "That's indeed strange. I can feel three spirits energy coming in the direction Vacuo… but it matters not." Jude kept questioning how all this was possible. Did Lloyd give another weapon with a pact crystal to someone else under everyone's noses?_

 _The Faunus shook his head, that wasn't important._

 _"… What is it you need help with exactly?"_

 _Milla stopped thinking and looked at Jude with a stern face. "… How much did you see with your semblance?"_

 _Jude's gaze hardened only a little, seeing she had knowledge about his Link._

 _"A dark figure commanding an army of Grimm." He replied._

 _Milla nodded. "Anything else?"_

 _The image of his mother appeared in his mind. "… No. Nothing else."_

 _Milla's head shifted as her gaze turned doubtful. "I would avoid lying if I were you."_

 _Jude's eyes widened._

 _'_ _ **Don't tell me she can now tell when you are lying?**_ _' thought Sylph as Milla shook her head._

 _"I suppose you must have your own reasons…" she sighed, "what you saw was the person I am after: The keeper of the gate to the underworld."_

 _Both spirit and pacter's eyes widened for different reasons._

 _"Hell exists?" Jude asked, whose question was easily ignored._

 _"_ _ **Him!? You are picking a fight against him!?**_ _" asked Sylph. "_ _ **He doesn't messes with anyone unless someone angers him!**_ _"_

 _Milla shook her head. "You and the others were imprisoned for 4000 hundred years. So it's no surprise what's going on."_

 _Sylph didn't take kindly of that comment. "_ _ **I would know, if a certain someone had decided to actually give a fuck about US!**_ _" the air in the apartment became heavy, very heavy._

 _"Sylph-" Jude choked, trying his best to breath as he was forced down on one knee while Milla only observed without so much as flinching._

 ** _"Gnome, Efreet, Undine, and I were locked away in that prison with the other spirits for over 4000 years! And what did the great Maxwell do to help us, his creations? Nothing!"_**

 _At this point Jude was down on both knees and looking down at the floor, still trying to breath._

 _"He said, and I quote, 'they got themselves in there because of their own choices. Let them find a way out themselves'."_

 _Sylph's body started to glow as the air turned violent and a giant green glyph appeared on the floor._

 _"You are going to go against Jude, who, might I remind you, is about to pass out."_

 _Sylph's eyes widened as she looked at her side to see that the Faunus was indeed about to pass out._

 _"_ _ **…**_ _ **Damn it.**_ _" The air returned to normal, giving Jude the opportunity to finally catch his breath._

 _"Are you ok?" Milla asked, walking over to him and extending her hand, only to be pushed back by a gust of wind._

 _"_ _ **Do not get so comfortable with him only because you know all of his life. Back off**_ _"_

 _Jude breathed erratically as he recalled Zelos's words: "Hell hath no fury like an angry woman…"_

 _'I never thought I would agree with something he says more in my whole life.' He thought before gasping, "Can we please… have a conversation… without… trying to kill each other?"_

 _"I've done no such thing… yet."_

 _Jude sighed in exasperation. "Just… keep up with what you were saying."_

 _"Ok… as I was telling my sister."_

 _"_ _ **I am not your sister.**_ _" Sylph corrected, only to be ignored._

 _"Things changed while she was imprisoned by the person they made a pact with. Remnant was in a time of peace under his rule. But what the Hero didn't know was that there was another spirit who was preparing to destroy that peace… thankfully, there was one person who knew about his plans and stopped him."_

 _Sylph narrowed her eyes. "_ _ **Lets pretend I believe you and that**_ _ **he**_ _ **decided create a Grimm army to overthrow said Hero. But there is still something I do not believe. If it wasn't the Hero and he really have any idea of what was going on… who was stupid enough to go against THAT spirit.**_ _"_

 _Milla game a grim face. "Here is a hint… he had an Spirit sealed inside of him."_

 _Sylph eyes widened while Jude repeated her words. "A spirit sealed inside of him…"The Faunus expression matched Sylph's. "Drake's ancestor!"_

 _Milla raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Ancestor… you got it wrong. He is-" Milla stopped talking, noticing the panicked expression on Sylph's face. Why would she be so afraid? If the others heard wrong, that only meant one thing. "…You lied to him, didn't you? All of you did."_

 _Jude looked at Sylph with honest confusion. "What is she talking about?" He asked, only to be doubtful of his friend the moment she tried to avoid eye-contact. "What did you lie about?"_

 _"_ _ **Tch… I didn't lie, it was Celsius who did it.**_ _"_

 _Jude glared at his spirit and her attempt to dodge the question._

 _"About what? Was all that stuff about Drake and Lloyd's bodies serving as the vessels for two angry and vengeful Spirits a lie too?!"_

 _Milla shook her head slowly as she thought about what he said. "No… that's the basic concept of everything… but that person isn't Drake's ancestor. That person was his father."_

 _Jude blinked several times as he absorbed that tiny little line of information, only to then remember the whole tale that Celsius told him and the others._

 _"Hold it… Celsius said all that took place over 4000 years ago."_

 _"You are correct." Said Milla with a nod._

 _"Then… that means that Drake's father is-"_

 _"Over 4000 years old? Yes."_

 _"Then Kratos is-"_

 _"The exact same case. The same can be said for Zelos's father as well."_

 _'But then… that means…'_

 _It meant many things. Kratos had taken Drake out from the streets at the age of 6 and adopted him when he couldn't find his parents. And so far, Drake lived under the same roof as Lloyd for more than ten years without worrying for his old life thinking there was none…_

 _It was all a lie. Kratos knew who Drake was from the very beginning and kept it secret._

 _"Oh, he will not be happy about this…"_

 _At this moment Jude walked to the sofa and sat as he held his head in his hands. "This is too much to take… this is huge! Hell, I didn't even see Zelos's biological father coming up! But I still don't understand why would you and the other Spirits lie about this!"_

 _Sylph looked away nervously._

 _"_ _ **…**_ _ **To leave the past buried.**_ _"_

 _Jude raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _ **It does not matter why we did it. You have to trusts us with this, Jude.**_ _"_

 _The Faunus clenched his teeth. "You are telling me to trust you all with the well being of my friend. What else are you hiding from me, Sylph?" She refused to look at him._

 _"I could tell you."_

 _Sylph's eyes widened as she looked at Milla._

 _"Not only can I tell you about the events that took place over 4000 years ago, but also give you a probable solution to your friend's dilemma without any harm."_

 ** _"_** ** _Do not listen to her."_**

 _The Faunus paid no attention, focusing only on Milla._

 _"I can assure you, whatever they have planned will only be a temporary solution." Said Milla as she made a small pause. "Little by little, he'll be dragged into the darkness; maybe against his own will and maybe not. But somehow… it will happen."_

 _Jude looked down, deep in thought and closed his eyes._

 _Celsius had suggested something to cut Drake's connection with Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Darkness. But the woman in front of him said that would only be a temporary solution. He really didn't have to believe what Milla had to say. There wasn't any proof that she could actually help Drake… but the spirits lied to not only him, but the others as well…_

 _"…Can you really do something to help him?"_

 _Sylph's eyes widened as Milla shook her head sternly. "No. That is beyond my power, but the Lord of Spirits himself might."_

 ** _"_** ** _He doesn't have any reason to help him!"_** _She flew next to the Faunus. "_ _ **Give Celsius plan a chance. I am-**_ _"_

 _"What is it you need help with?" Jude asked, ignoring the Spirit. Sylph's face paled more than it already was, while Jude simply looked at Milla with a serious face._

 _"_ _ **…**_ _ **No.**_ _" Sylph said, distancing herself from Jude._ _"_ _ **If you decide to help her, then I will severe our path.**_ _"_

 _Jude clenched his teeth more as his fist balled. "I'll ask again, what is it you need me to do?"_

 _Sylph looked at Milla. "_ _ **What good will he be, if he doesn't have the pact with me!? And even if I severe it, there is no way I am making a pact with you.**_ _"_

 _Milla smiled, reflecting the anger in the Spirit's eyes. "I know that. I only needed you so I could reach my destination, seeing that flight is always the fastest and safest way to travel. But thanks to our previous encounter, I know Jude has the resources if you break the pact." Sylph's glare turned cold as Milla continued to smile confidently. "So, what will you do, sister?"_

 _Sylph fought the urge to make a remark about that, the blonde in front of her only wanted her for transportation, making her feel degraded in some sense._

 _The spirit eyed the Faunus one last time. "_ _ **…You are really gonna do this, aren't you?**_ _" Jude said nothing, which was all the answer she needed as she began to fade._ _"_ _ **So be it.**_ _"_

 _The Faunus almost flinched as he heard the sound of breaking chains in his mind as an usual breeze surrounding him vanished. It felt weird, because even if it was gone, he had never felt so cold in his life. It was, without a doubt, as if a part of him had disappeared._

 _"So…" Jude said. "Transportation?"_

 _For the first time during the conversation, Milla chuckled. "Oh, believe me, it's more complicated than that."_

* * *

"Come in."

Jude sighed heavily as he opened the huge door, revealing an old man wearing a pair of glasses sitting behind a desk littered with scrap paper, office supplies and Oum knows what else you could find in an workplace.

"Oh, Jude! How has it been, my boy? Staying out of trouble I hope." The elder said, offering the chair that sat across from his desk.

The Faunus chuckled nervously as he took a seat. "I try, professor. Monty knows I try."

The man took off his glasses, revealing a pair of black, beady eyes. "Really? Because if my memory doesn't fail me, and even at my age it doesn't, believe you me, I do recall a rumor about a student who was caught sabotaging a professor during an exam on subjects he had yet to explain."

The Faunus rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I would call it more 'convincing' than sabotage. Besides, we were a couple of chapters behind on the material."

The professor rubbed his chin. "Now, that is something he didn't share."

Jude rolled his eyes. As always, people omitted the parts were their at fault. "Of course he didn't, Professor Haus."

"I will make sure to-"

Jude raised his hand. "Please, just let it go. I don't want him to be in more trouble that he already is."

"Humiliation is not technically being in trouble… Besides, you could have thought that through before antagonizing him in front of a full class."

Jude shrugged his shoulders. "Heat of the moment, I guess. I just wanted to get ahead of class and end it quickly."

"Oh, yes… now that you mention it, I got the result of your finals." The man was about to made a digital screen appear, but Jude raised his palm indicating him to stop.

"Actually, Professor, I'm here for another reason." Jude shifted uncomfortably in his chair and twiddling his thumbs. "I need some time off, sir."

The man focused his gaze on the boy's eyes; he could tell he was nervous. Haus sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I see… I suppose there is nothing you can do about this… how much time does she have?"

"… Ah?" Was all Jude could mutter out of his mouth with a puzzled face. "She?"

"You know, that blonde girl you came with today?" He raised the eyebrow as Jude figured out who he was talking about.

"Milla? What does she have to do wi-" His eyes snapped open in realization at what the professor suggested. "You think I got her pregnant!?"

Haus nodded. "It's no matter to be afraid of, my boy. You would be surprised how much this kind of event happens in a semester."

Jude was too surprised to say anything.

"Although, I do admit, it's strange when a student gets a woman pregnant when she is clearly older than him."

Jude sighed profoundly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We're not in that kind of relationship, sir."

"So it was a one night stand off, then? I didn't think you would be one of those. But nevertheless, I expect you to take responsibility of your actions."

At this point, Jude had both of his elbows resting on his knees with his face buried in his hands. "She's not-"

"But I still wonder why you didn't use prote-"

"She's not pregnant, ok!?" Jude snapped standing up from his chair. "And for the record, we are not in that kind of relationship!" Both stared at each other before Jude realized what he had done and returned to his seat. "Sorry."

The man made a motion with his hand. "Don't be. I am just relieved I had to avoid calling your brother here, Jude."

"I'm sure he would be both proud and mad." Jude sighed as he noticed the professor's puzzled look.

"If that's not the case, then why do you want time off?"

Jude looked down.

"… A friend of mine might be facing some unwanted trouble soon, and there is a very high chance he might lose control over the choices he makes in his life. My brother and some of my friends are already trying to help him in their own way… but I have an alternative."

Haus's eyes narrowed. "And I suppose that woman has the answer for your friend's problem?"

Jude nodded. "Not her exactly, but her father."

"And you're not sharing this with your brother because…?"

Jude clenched his fist. "It's complicated. But we could be facing a lot of inner conflict if the information I got reaches their ears. That's why I wa-"

"I won't allow it." Jude's eyes opened in fear.

"Professor, please-"

"Because there isn't a reason to ask for a 'time off' to begin with. Besides…" He opened a drawer to his desk. "Take a look at this."

"Huh?" Jude stood up and got a closer at a piece of paper with his name on it. "This is…" He couldn't mutter the rest of his words due to the state of surprise he was in.

"Congratulations, Dr. Jude." Haus said with a smile. "I would usually celebrate with a bottle of the best champagne. But seeing how you are still underage, I'm afraid I will have to make an exception."

The Faunus couldn't believe his eyes. "But… why…?"

"Jude." The wolf looked at the man. "You have already proven you know more than your professors. I and the other colleges have already checked your thesis, and seeing this is your last semester… I really don't see any reason for you to wait to receive your title."

"I… I can't accept this…" Jude dropped his diploma on the table. "Not until I finish what I have to do."

The man nodded. "I will hold this until you return then… but I will not lie for you. Nor will I warn your family about your activities unless he asks."

Jude smiled. That was all he needed. Although, he wouldn't even have to ask for this kind of favor if he had listened to Dr. Haus first. That way he could simply disappear without worries about his studies and wouldn't have to tell anyone about his secret adventure.

"There's something else I need to tell you, Jude. A word of advice of sorts." Jude raised an eyebrow. "This is just a supposition, seeing how much danger your brother and his knights have to face. And I might dare to suppose the same goes for all of your friends, which leads me to believe that your little adventure to see that woman's father will not be a walk in the park."

Jude listened tentatively. The professor was right, he just felt it. The journey he was about to start would not be an easy one.

"No matter what you face, remember your own limits. You're no warrior, nor a knight, and much less your brother, Jude. Wanting to help your friend is fine, I can understand that, but don't lose yourself in your methods, you'll only regret it."

The wolf looked at him with a stern face as the man just chuckled. "It's just a hunch… Have a safe journey, Jude."

It was ironic. It sounded like what everyone, including Yuri and the others, told him about his inability to deal with someone permanently if his life depended of it, 'A Blind Wolf'. And truth be told, he hoped this journey didn't change it… but there was something else bothering him. Somehow he knew the professor was meaning more than just that.

"Thank you, professor. Let's hope this ends in my favor." Jude replied, bowing politely before turning to leave.

"By the way," Jude turned back to face his professor. "How did you know about Milla? Better yet, how did you know she was a blonde?"

Haus took out his scroll. "Social media, of course."

"Social media?" Jude asked, taking out his own scroll.

"Yes. You see, we've learned that each generation of student is more… irresponsible than the last. So, what better way than know what our students are doing than checking the social media? That way, we can keep a close eye on them and reprimand them for giving a bad name to our institution without an accusations of stalking."

'It's still the same thing, really.' Jude thought the Faunus. "Hmm… social media, huh? Neither me or the rest of my friends have a lot of interactions on the social media… Let's see… here it is." Jude said, reading the latest posts.

"Faunus with smoking hot blonde eating ice cream on the campus. #DamnAnimal #HotBimbo." Jude chuckled as he shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Oh, believe me, I've seen worse." Haus replied, checking the same post. "I remember last year when several drunk first years decided to- oh-no… you might want to check on your friend."

Jude looked confused at the man before looking at his scroll. "…Uh-oh."

'Senior girls confronting hot bimbo, I smell a #CatFight.'

'Girls getting owned by single girl, boyfriends going to help, not much of help. #GettingOwned #CatFight.'

"I better go." Jude said, running out of the while Haus nodded.

"I was worried your journey would be your bigger challenge, but it's clear it's already with you. Good luck, young man."

* * *

 **Omake**

 **A Tale of Forgiveness**

Back when I first used my semblance with Luke in the Aurion manor, my brother, Flynn and I noticed that the knowledge we had on my semblance was very limited.

In the past, I was only able to see and feel a person's aura by closing my eyes and concentrating… but that wasn't what happened with Luke. Somehow, I was able to not only form a bond between our auras- no, our souls- but was able to see his memories while he saw some of mine.

That led to a debate between my brother and the others while Lloyd tried to find a way to help Luke, thanks to the information I was able to gather.

So it was decided that I would spend time training my semblance, and I'm happy to admit it was not in vain.

I figured out that I could not only ;ink myself to another person, but also link two people with each other among other things… unfortunately, not everyone was ok with it.

"Are you ok?"

The young Faunus moved his head slightly to see the blonde boy who lived under the Aurion manor's roof, the adoptive son of Kratos Aurion, Drake.

"It's nothing." Jude replied, redirecting his attention back at a certain someone.

"You say that, but I'm still wondering whether or not you'll burn a hole in Guy's head from all that staring."

The Faunus averted his eyes uncomfortably as Drake sat beside him. He turned his attention to Guy, who was currently training with Flynn.

"…What did you see when you linked with him?"

Jude looked at Drake in surprise while the green-eyed noble watched the other two blondes.

"How did you-"

"It was obvious really." He shrugged. "You started acting more awkward than usual after you… 'Linked' with Guy." He turned to face him. "… So?"

Jude looked down. "I… I saw flashes of fire and heard screaming… everything was a mess. But the one thing that I saw clearly… was a sensation of hatred… all of it directed towards Luke."

Drake's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me you felt his emotions?"

Now that was another thing to add to the list of what Jude's semblance could do.

"I wonder… do you think that empathy can be used in combat? Or better yet, boost the senses of everyone linked? Maybe subconsciously know someone's surrounding thanks to their point of view."

Jude stared at him blankly. "Aren't we focusing on the wrong topic?"

"Oh, you mean about Guy?" Drake asked, cocking his head in his direction. Jude nodded to which Drake replied nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you serious!?" Jude tried his best to keep his voice down. "I literally felt every fiber of his being want to kill Luke! Not to mention, I remember Guy looking grim at Luke's memories. It's like he really wanted him dead."

"You're right… because he still does."

"See what I mea-" Jude stopped mid sentence the moment he understood Drake's statement. "You knew-"

Drake quickly clasped his hand over Jude's mouth before he could say so much as another syllable. "Not so loud, dumbass."

Jude nodded as Drake slowly removed his hand. "… You knew? How?"

Drake's eyes averted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Lets just say you're not the only one whose semblance can read other people's emotions."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "I thought your semblance shadow-oriented. Actually, forget it. Why didn't you do anything if you knew about Guy's hatred towards Luke? I mean, the guy's pretty much his babysitter; he could kill him at any moment."

Drake sighed. "Believe me, contrary to the last time, his feelings aren't as strong as they used to be. I can tell that he's been trying to let go of his hatred." He eyed Jude. "Just give him some time. You can't just rid yourself of all negative emotions in one day."

He stood up. "I wanna try to see how your semblance works in combat after lunch, so I say you to stop thinking about it and get some rest."

"Hold it." Drake looked at Jude with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly did Luke do to Guy to earn that much hatred?"

Drake said nothing as he turned to walk away. "It's neither your business to tell, or to know. However…" He looked at the Faunus one last time with hard eyes. "I don't blame him."

Jude wanted to argue back, but the look Drake was giving him sent chills up his spine.

I didn't asked about the whole subject for the next couple of days, but in the end, the truth came up thanks to my semblance.

Drake was right. Guy's hate was justified; because it was thanks of Luke's family and the council of Vacuo, Guy's family- no, the entire village of Gailardia Galan Gardios- was cruelly murdered and incinerated.

The tensions between the two were high, but it was because Luke couldn't see eye to eye with Guy for the shame and guilt he felt… but in the end, it didn't matter. Guy forgave Luke a long time ago, and I'm sure until this day that Drake played a big part in this.

In the end, Drake was right. Some feelings and emotions don't fade away so easily; Guy struggled with his revenge. Guy Cecil, Gailardia Galan Gardios, taught me humanity had the capability to forgive many of the atrocities the world could throw at them. Unfortunately, I wasn't him. I can't look at my personal demons and extend my hand in a good gesture.

And that's why I ask this myself now, as I am about to die: would I be able to forgive the White Fang if the opportunity presented himself?

The answer was not one I needed to think much… the answer is no. Because not all 'Humans' think alike.


	6. This Adventure Is Difficult, As Expected

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Beta: Termin8r**

 **Chapter 5**

 _'_ _It's more complicated than that.'_

 _That was Milla_ _'_ _s reply when Jude asked what she needed him_ _for._

 _"_ _You said it was no big deal."_ _He replied_ _with the blankest expression he could pull,_ _jabbing_ _his finger on a map of Remnant._

 _Milla nodded._

 _"_ _You said we didn't need Sylph to get to… this location."_ _Jude_ _'_ _s finger looked like it was about to_ _poke a hole_ _through the map_ _as well as_ _the table. "Milla, this is_ _an entirely separate_ _continent."_

 _Milla tilted her head._ _"…_ _So? Can't we just take_ _one of those_ _airship_ _s_ _you mortals use?"_

 _Jude facepalmed._

 _Milla_ _'_ _s destination_ _was not Sanus, Solitas or Vytal. It was a continent to the far west of the map_ _; a_ _desolate_ _wasteland with no trace of civilization_ _._

 _"_ _It's impossible." Jude explained_ _, running_ _his hand through his face. "There's no airship_ _stations_ _in that continent, so I'm_ _pretty_ _sure no pilot would_ _bother_ _go_ _ing_ _there."_

 _Milla stared at_ _the map before_ _glancing at_ _Jude. "According to your memories, Lloyd and Drake Aurion, along with Zelos Wilder made an expedition_ _to that location_ _._ _Why can't_ _we use the same means?"_

 _At this point Jude was wondering if Milla had seen all of his memor_ _ies._ _It was possible, but_ _given all the events that had transpired in his life, it was a miracle she didn't get a headache from all the information._

 _"_ _It's possible_ _. They paid their way there and used their families' names to get in and out of the continent." Jude_ _sighed_ _as he recalled the little tale his friends told him and the others. "But I_ _it's probably safe to say_ _Yuri and Flynn will catch wind of it the moment I mention my…"_ _He paused a minute before his expression turned grim,_ _"_ _HIS… last name."_

 _Milla_ _folded her arms_ _._ _She chose_ _Jude_ _as her companion_ _for various reasons._ _One:_ _he wouldn't_ _be too_ _much trouble to cooperate_ _with. Two:_ _he was the one that possessed the pact with Sylph. Silver lining, she didn't_ _have_ _to get_ _too many_ _people involved._

 _But things_ _seemed to be_ _going south,_ _seeing how Sylph_ _severed her side of the pact with_ _Jude_ _for trivial reasons… even though it was Milla's fault, not that she would admit it._

 _"_ _What about traveling by water?"_

 _Jude shook his head. "Same reason. There are no_ _harbors_ _to_ _dock_ _."_

 _Milla sighed. "Anything we can do then?"_

 _Jude looked_ _back_ _at the map_ _, deep in thought._ _"_ _Hmm… I think I have something." Jude pointed at the west_ _end_ _of the kingdom, the swamps._

 _Mistral was known_ _for having_ _the largest black market, meaning there were plenty of people, mainly mercenaries, who would do_ _ **anything**_ _for good pay._

 _"_ _We might be able to find someone willing to take us there. But that would mean-"_

 _Milla nodded. "I understand. If that's the case, I'll head over there myself."_

 _Jude_ _looked_ _at her_ _in disbelief_ _. "'You'? Don't you mean, 'us'? Wasn't_ _there a_ _point_ _in_ _asking for my help?"_

 _Milla nodded._ _"_ _You are right. But there is a way of achieving my objective without putting you in danger."_ _Jude scoffed, ironic, seeing how_ _she was willing to kill him_ _when they_ _first met._

 _"_ _Look… I'_ _m sorry_ _about ruining_ _your plans, but you need me, because you don't seem like the type of girl who carries her purse around."_ _He_ _wasn't saying that just because she was using his only lab coat as cloth, but_ _her outfit proved_ _she lived isolated from society… that and her lack of common sense._

 _Milla frowned, placing her hand on her hips._ _"…_ _What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Point proven._

 _"_ _It means you don't have any lien to pay someone."_

 _The_ _expression on_ _Milla_ _'_ _s caught_ _Jude_ _off guard. The look in her eyes was full of_ _concern._

 _"_ _You don't have to worry about me."_ _he continued_ _,_ _halting_ _Milla's train of thought. "I can_ _fend_ _for myself on the way there in case we find Grimm."_

 _"_ _It's not the Grimm_ _that worry me_ _." Milla muttered_ _, folding_ _her arms and_ _looking_ _away. "Dammit. This wouldn't be_ _so_ _troubling if that sister of mine_ _hadn't acted like such a_ _child."_

 _Jude was about_ _step forward in_ _Sylph_ _'_ _s defense, only to be pushed back by_ _a small gale_ _alongside Milla_ _._

 _"_ _Real mature, Sylph." Milla commented._

 _Jude_ _raised an eyebrow_ _. "How did she-?"_

 _"_ _She might have broken her side of the pact. But,"_ _Milla_ _pointed as Ventus Lupus; it's keychain to be more specific, "she will always be wherever you are as long as you have that emblem attached to your gauntlets."_

 _Jude frowned. That meant Sylph would have to accompany them even when she didn't want to. But still…_

 _"_ _Why do you want to accompany me, Jude?" The Faunus's train of thought stopped. "I will_ _honor_ _my promise in asking for Lord Maxwell's assistance regarding Drake Aurion. Or is it, perhaps, that you don't trust me?"_

 _Jude shook his head, even though he still had their first meeting in mind. "I do trust you. And I don't know how, but I_ _get this_ _feel_ _ing that_ _you're really disturbed_ _by whatever your problems are_ _and I just…" he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "_ _f_ _eel_ _like I_ _have to help you."_

 _Jude's honesty made Milla sigh before giving him a sad smile. "Your friends are right. You really are a do-gooder."_

 _Damn his memories!_

 _"_ _Yeah, it is my fatal_ _flaw_ _."_

 _'_ _But that just_ _goes to_ _show how pure your soul is.' Milla_ _thought_ _with a final sigh. "Do you have something to take care of at your medical school?"_

 _Jude's eyes beamed brightly as he took Milla's words as an acceptance of him being her traveling partner._

* * *

"How long until we reach the swamps?" Milla asked, as she and Jude walked on a path in the middle of nowhere. "I honestly thought this trip would be shorter."

Jude sighed, traveling only a few feet behind her. "Just because the distance looks small on the map, it doesn't mean the same applies when walking." Jude replied, wearily. "It must be a foreign concept."

Milla's focus remained on the rod as she gave a small nod. "Yes. I never had to leave the place I used to guard, but that does not mean I am on a bad shape."

Jude couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl in front of him had such a lack of social skills, he didn't even realize she made a humorous comment. Not even Drake was this antisocial. 'Must be a thing with all blondes, I suppose…' He thought, looking up at the orange sky, signaling nightfall.

It had already been three days since they left the comfort of the city and made for the swamps. He honestly thought they had been keeping a very decent pace, despite Jude not having any experience outside civilization city like the rest of his friends… except for Luke.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN VACUO**

"ACHOOO!"

"Bless you." Guy replied, not bothering to look at his friend and keeping his eyes glued on their lecture.

"… I just feel like someone is talking shit about me." Luke replied, rubbing his nose and looking out towards the horizon.

"Hmm… that just sums it up to… everyone you know."

* * *

A good pace indeed… but probably too good for him.

"Is it night already?" Milla stopped, staring at the placement of the sun. "Let's set up camp, Jude… Jude?" The blonde turned around to see her companion doubled over with his hands on his knees. "Are you ok?"

"Just relieved." He panted.

* * *

"You should have said you were tired."

The young Faunus shook his head, kneeling in front of a pot of stew and tampering with the fire. "It's not a problem. Really."

That was a lie, and Milla knew it.

The routine they had said since day one was walk until nightfall, eat, sleep, wake up, breakfast then continue walking. Rinse and repeat. They didn't rest a bit during the day nor ate anything til nightfall.

The only reasons Jude didn't say anything and continued to follow like a lost puppy was because, One: he didn't want to slow Milla down. Two: he didn't feel like he had the right to protest, seeing how Milla had been going at the same pace, if not a little faster than him, without complaint.

"The sooner we reach the swamps the better." He continued, handing her a bowl of stew while keeping a sharp eye on the trees surrounding them. "I'm afraid our luck with the Grimm might run out at any moment."

That was the final reason. From the moment they exit the city, they had not met a single Grimm. He knew it wasn't luck, but rather his beautiful companion. He only knew a few people who had that kind of gift, all thanks to them having the same semblance: **The Wings of Light.**

But recent discoveries have shown that their semblance was actually given to them by a Great Spirit. And since Milla was not only a Spirit, but also related to the Great Summon Spirit, Maxwell, it was obvious she had something to do with this.

"Just tell me if you are tired from now on. You wouldn't be in any condition to defend yourself if the situation asked for it." The blonde beauty replied before digging into her food.

"Yes, ma'am." The faunus said, taking a seat next to her on the grass to eat at a much slower pace.

The fact a Spirit would need to eat perplexed Jude. He couldn't ask Sylph, seeing he pretty much chose another Spirit over her and was probably still angry at him. He had no other choice than to draw his own conclusions, none of them good.

Milla had mentioned in his apartment she had so save her energies and her connection with Maxwell had been disturbed. That meant her power was limited and wouldn't regenerate, and since she used Spirit energy all her life, things like eating were never a necessity for her. But that was not the worst part. Going from Spirit to human was undoubtedly a huge regression. Nevertheless, all of this came to a simple conclusion:

 _'_ _She will die if her Spirit Aura runs out_ _; All the more reason to not delay._ _'_ Thought Jude, no longer attentive to his surroundings, _'_ _even though I don't have a clue on what awaits us.'_

"You're going to make me feel uncomfortable if you keep eyeing me like that."

The young Faunus almost dropped his plate as his train of thought stopped abruptly. He looked to see Milla staring into his eyes with a small, sly smile.

"It- it's not like that!"

"Your blush must be giving me the wrong idea then…"

Jude internally whined, staring at the ground in shame. "For someone so isolated you really know how to get under someone's skin… Or is it one of those things you learned about my life when we synched?"

Milla shook her head as she served herself another bowl of stew. Walking for a whole day was clearly starting to wear her down as well, not to mention that the concept of hunger was probably foreign to her till now.

"No. I've never had any real contact with humans until recently, I have done a fair amount of research on humans and Faunus."

Jude stared at Milla . "What exactly was your source?"

Milla put her finger under her chin after finishing her second helping. "'Human and Faunus Anatomy', 'Advanced Psychology of Primate Minds', 'Men and Women: Beneath the Sheets' Volumes One through Four, 'The Aesthetics of Being the Catcher', and a few volumes of 'Ninjas of Love'…" Her words trailed off as she noticed her companion staring at her incredulously. "What?"

"Nothing."

The first source of research he could understand, the second was kind of offensive but still understandable, but the last three were pure smut thanks to Zelos's recommendations of 'modern literature.'

"Are you going to eat that?"

The Faunus looked down at his plate to see he had barely touched his plate at all. "You can have it, if you want. I can always serve myself…" Jude paused the moment he saw the what was left in the pot. Or lack-thereof. "…more."

This was another proof that the person next to him was no human or Faunus; there was no way a woman could eat that much and still keep that killer figure.

The first night he had prepared food for two people alone, but Milla's stomach betrayed her words of being full, so he double the portions. Triple even. At this rate, Milla would be more likely to fade from hunger instead of energy.

"You still can have it, if you…" Jude paused as he felt his stomach strongly protest, "want to."

"You don't have to give me your share, Jude." Milla replied, with a reassuring smile. "I'm starting to think you need it more than me."

"Thank you." Jude replied, thinking of preparing some more for her after finishing his own plate. Just before his spoon could enter his mouth the moment his wolf ears twitched. "Damn it."

"I noticed, too." Milla replied, scanning their surroundings. "Something's watching us, and it's not Grimm."

The Faunus closed his eyes and tried to focus on his hearing. " I count… two. No... Three."

"Four. One of them is hiding her or her presence too well."

The way Milla could identify gender caught the Faunus's attention, but now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"How do we proceed?" He asked as he began eating and acting casually to avoid raising suspicion. He frowned as the tension made it hard for him to savor any of the food.

"I would have suggested in faking ignorance, pretend to sleep and draw them in, but they clearly won't wait that long."

Both Jude and Milla jumped to the side as a giant claymore was slammed on the very spot they were in.

"White Fang?" Jude asked with a growl, slipping on his gloves and getting good look at their attacker. It was a man of muscular, which was fitting for the weapon he carried. He wore wearing a black outfit, accentuated by his blood red kneepads, armored vest and bracers. His face was hidden completely by a full-face mask, resembling an Ursa.

 _'_ _No, their uniforms are not like that, which means-'_

"Bandits." The Faunus replied. Jude's instincts kicked in again, making him crouch to perform a wide-sweeping kick behind him as the back of his leg created an small wave and bubbles ( **Aqua Sweep** ), forcing the bandit behind him to lose his balance before he could attack. Jude quickly stood back up only to sense another attack coming from behind. Jude transformed his gloves into their gauntlet form to block the attack from the same bandit he knocked off balance, nimbly using his other hand claw.

The Faunus quickly prepared to parry the claws and counter attack, but tensed the moment he felt his previous attacker already coming for him one more from behind. But he quickly relaxed the moment he heard metal clash behind him.

"They must think you're weak if they plan to tag team." Milla remarked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jude replied grabbing the forearm of the bandit in front of him before putting him in a wrist-lock and delivering a **Palm Strike** to his chest, sending his attacker flying back. The bandit cursed under his breath before leaping back on his feet and charging Jude once more.

 _'_ _Who the hell are these guys?'_

Meanwhile, Milla parried with her sword before rushing at her enemy to perform a right, horizontal slash, followed by an upwards slash, launching her opponent into the air. She then proceeded to spin across the ground with a diagonal downward slash, forcing her enemy onto the ground. Milla then executed another clockwise spin before finishing with another diagonal downward slash ( **Whirling Assault** ), sending her enemy to crash into a tree. Milla sighed before turning in Jude's direction.

"Move!" Jude jumped to the side as Milla waved her sword to launch a blue projectile ( **Demon Fang** ) towards Jude's opponent, only to be blocked by the huge bandit with the massive claymore. Milla scowled as the bandit she aimed for jumped over the big one's shoulder and continued his assault.

"Milla!" Jude's shout made Milla's eyes open wide as she moved her head to the side, barely avoid a hand claw that managed to cut off a little strand of her long, blonde hair. _'I should have been able to sense that.'_

"Leave this two to me." Milla said, elbowing the opponent behind her. "You take care of the big one!"

The Faunus scowled. _'_ _So much for a_ _fair_ _fight_ _.'_

"Scared, little pup?" The giant asked, before jumping at Jude with his sword raised.

Jude scowled, assuming a defensive stance before stepping ever-so slightly to the side as the blade passed just centimeters from his face.

"Dog jokes. How original." He muttered with a slight hint of amusement and sarcasm.

The bandit grinned behind his mask as his weapon smashed into on the ground, leaving a large crater in its wake.

Milla watched Jude's fight with a small grin. He had used the same trick when she had fought him: **Snap Pivot:** The skill to appear behind an enemy after avoiding an oncoming attack at the last second.

"Right behind you, buddy." The giant's eyes widened when he heard the Faunus's voice coming from behind him. He growled, gripping his sword and spinning it in a circle, something Jude used to his advantage by using the massive claymore as a launching pad before using his gauntlets to gather wind around his feet to jump even higher before diving down headfirst with another burst of wind.

 _'_ _Your funeral, pup.'_ The bandit gripped his weapon with all his strength before taking a swing at the incoming Faunus. Jude responded by raising his and gathering wind once again to throw a proper punch.

 **"** **Shattering Demon Fist!"** Jude's gauntlet glowed with gold and green energy it connected with the bandit's claymore.

* **CRACK** *

The bandit stared in disbelief as he watched his weapon shatter and the incoming fist going for his face.

 _'…_ _Shit.'_

Those were the last thoughts to go through the bandit's before Jude's gauntlet made contact with his mask, destroying it in the process and forcing his head into the ground, leaving an even bigger crater in the ground.

Jude sighed as he raised his head, only to feel his blood run cold the moment he noticed blood coming from the bandit's head. Panicking, Jude rushed to his side and checked his pulse.

 _'_ _Still breathing.'_

Placing his palm on the man's head, Jude closed his eyes as he used his semblance and sigh in relief.

 _'_ _Slight concussion.'_

As Jude crawled out of the hole he left to help Milla, only to see her standing victoriously with one foot on top of an unconscious bandit while the other lay next to him in similar state.

"You done?" She asked.

Jude's sweat dropped. "Sorry to keep you waiting." His eyes scanned the area, looking for the last bandit in hiding.

"Do you know where she is, Milla?" Jude eyed the Spirit in human form to notice her eyes were deadlocked at the sky.

"Don't tell me she's up there?" The Faunus failed at hiding his surprise as he followed her line of sight, only for his eyes to widen in horror.

Up in the sky there was no woman doing an aerial attack at them. Instead, there was a black blur flying straight at them.

"Griffon!" Milla shouted as both jumped to the side to avoid being pounced on by the massive grimm.

 _'_ _An Alpha.'_ Jude cursed his luck, and he cursed it even more when he saw the two bandits Milla knocked out lying right below the Grimm, something it noticed as raised its claws to end their lives. _'Dammit!'_

The Faunus gathered the wind once more before launching an exsphere at the Griffon, catching its attention.

"What are you doing!?" Milla shouted. Getting its attention was not a smart move; _especially_ since it was two save bandits that were attacking her less than a minute ago. "Do you really think they would do the same for you?"

The answer was obvious.

 _'_ _No.'_

But he just couldn't stand by and watch someone get harmed in a crippling way, or worse, killed. That was how he earned his title as 'The Blind Wolf'. He could never see the best outcome when dealing with an enemy, even if that person truly deserved to die or was a menace, the simple thought it made him shudder. Whether it was by his own hands, or by someone else's, he just couldn't let himself watch someone's life be taken from them.

"I hope you have a plan for this!"

"I don't suppose running for our lives counts, does it?" Jude asked as the Griffon charged at him, its beak wide open, ready to devour him. Rushing forward, Jude jumped over the Grimm's head, landing next to the bandits.

 _'_ _Ok, I got them.'_ He thought, slinging them over his shoulders. _'Now what?'_ The Griffon's roar gave him the answer he needed. _'Oh, right. Survive.'_

"Stop standing there and get them to safety!" Milla shouted from the opposite side of the Griffon, sending a group of **Fireballs** to keep it distracted.

Jude wasted no time, hurrying deeper into the forest, leaving the two bandits against a tree. Just as he was ready to hurry back to Milla's aid, he felt a pair of eyes watching him from the surrounding foliage, no doubt from the fourth and final bandit. "You could at least help your own, you know?" He said in no direction in particular, only to hear no response. Scowling, Jude hurried back to the battlefield as a pair of red eyes watched him go.

"Lets see what you're capable of."

* * *

Milla ran in zig-zags with Griffon in hot-pursuit. She could use a high-caliber arte to end things quickly, but feared she didn't have enough energy to even do half of the damage; the proof was the fact she couldn't repel this Grimm with her aura alone.

Not to mention there was something bugging her ever since she felt that strange presence…

 _'_ _Could_ _it_ _be?'_ Making a 180 turn and raising her sword, Milla fired a spear of light energy through both of the Griffon's legs. Milla quickly took the opportunity to jump at the Grimm's head, stabbing her blade into the mask so she could get a good look at the monster's eye as it hit the ground.

What Milla saw made her freeze. Because instead of a empty red pupils, there were red stigma; a symbol she knew all too well.

"He's found me." Milla flinched as the Griffon's eyes started to glow and its body produced a black smoke. Milla extracted her sword and jumped back, only to raise her guard as she saw the Grimm make an aggressive turn to hit her with its tail.

The impact never came as a strong surge of wind pulled Milla out of harm's way at the last moment. "Thank you." She muttered to Jude, who was now standing next to her.

"I never took all of the classes on Grimm anatomy during my time in Zaphias, but I'm fairly certain they don't have this black smoke around them when they're alive." Jude said nervously, as every one of his instincts told him to run. A feeling that incremented the moment he saw the two legs that Milla cut off started to regenerate.

"Remember when I told you I was running from a Spirit whose domain was monsters?" The words of the blonde didn't make the wolf Faunus feel any better. "Look at its eyes. They're carrying his symbol: stigma."

The Faunus was able to distinguish something inside the red orbs of the Grimm, but decided the best course of action the most obvious one.

Stay away from the Grimm… which wouldn't be easy, seeing how it was charging at them once again.

Both Jude and Milla dodged in separate directions, flanking the Griffon from both sides/

"Can you gather enough wind to create a blade big enough to cut through him!?" Milla called, jumped onto a tree with the Griffon on her tail, which was the main reason Jude was the best fit to take on the Grimm.

Unfortunately...

"Not a chance! There isn't enough wind to gather, and I wouldn't be able to control it by myself!"

Milla scowled. _'In other words;_ _he_ _needs Sylph to make things easier for him.'_

But that card had literally blown itself off the table. Maybe if Jude was the one being chased by Grimm instead of her, maybe Sylph wouldn't be such so uptight about it.

 _'_ _So this is what_ _sibling_ _quarrels feel like.'_ She thought, back flipping to avoid the Griffon's beak and stabbing her sword and slashing its body right down to its tail.

The creation of Maxwell quickly withdrew her sword and jumped back on the branch of another tree to see the wound she inflicted heal in a matter of seconds.

"I don't think a giant sword will solve our problems!" Milla heard before seeing Jude deliver a powerful drop kick to the Grimm's head, throwing it off balance.

Milla watched, carefully pondering every possible means of killing their target, none of them were good, since every option involved her using some of her already limited Spirit Aura. But there wasn't time to think about it. Any more delays and Jude would sooner or later run out of Aura.

 _'_ _There's no other way.'_ Milla cursed her luck as Jude caught the Griffon's attention by attacking it with small spheres of light. But it looked like not even Light based Artes would be of any use, seeing how the Grimm had high-speed regeneration thanks to that black smoke around its body.

"I need three minutes!" Milla shouted, "Try to make it airborne; it'll make this much easier!"

Jude mentally raised an eyebrow. How exactly was it easier to fight a Grimm that specialized in flying in the air?

He shook his thoughts away. He didn't have time to think or doubt his current partner. Gathering the wind into his right gauntlet, Jude delivered an uppercut to the Griffon's head, snapping its wings sending it skyward.

Focusing the wind around his feet, Jude jumped after Griffon. He couldn't help but question Milla's sanity as he noticed that the Grimm had not only recovered from his attack, but was ready to intercept him.

Jude cursed once again before firing another blast of wind, using the force to avoid the attack and crash himself into the Grimm, wrapping his arms around his neck, causing the Grimm to start thrash around furiously, trying to rid itself of its unwanted rider.

"This is supposed to be a Griffon, not a bull!" Jude shouted as he held on for dear life, only to relax the minute he felt the Griffon calm down a bit, something that bothered him.

Before Jude had time to think, the Griffon growled before diving straight down. That as when Jude saw why the Grimm acted oddly before.

 _'_ _Milla?'_ he thought, seeing his partner surrounded by a massive red glyph. She was trying to cast magic Arte. Jude just had to find a way to buy Milla a little more time.

 _'_ _It does not matter, if a Griffon is used to aerial battle.'_ The Faunus let go of the Grimm's neck, as he conjured chains made of wind, binding the Griffon's wings together, slowing down it's decent.

* * *

The sensation of fatigue and pain had always been a foreign concept for Milla Maxwell since the day she was created. She never had to endure any of that thanks to her Spirit heritage, one that was at death's end thanks to her own mistake.

But she couldn't let that hold her back. Especially since there was a young Faunus who had given up so many comforts for the sake of their task. He might not be as experienced as his friends, but he refused to back down or complain at all.

"Milla!" Jude shouted from above as he and the Grimm came closer and closer to the ground.

Milla closed her eyes as she heard the Grimm crash on the ground a couple of feet away from her.

"Now!" Jude's shout made Milla's eyes snap open as she performed her Arte. " **Sunburst!** "

A giant Sphere of fire resembling the sun appeared above the chained Griffon, growing in size before crashing down on the Grimm, completely incinerating it by the second as its roars of pain echoed through the whole forest.

Jude struggled, keeping the chain from breaking, but the Griffon was too strong, somehow managing to stand up on what remained of its limbs and breaking the chains that binded it.

"Jude!"

The Faunus quickly looked at Milla. Her legs were trembling, her skin was pale and covered in sweat, and her eyes were almost devoid of life, yet she still had the strength to shout.

Jude nodded, knowing what he had to do. Raising the Ventus Lupus, the wind started to accumulate around the giant sphere of fire until it took the form of a small tornado, trapping the Griffon inside and increasing the fire's strength. Milla watched as the Griffon's body burned away, leaving nothing but its head. It gave the girl one last look, as if it were saying, 'I am coming for you, Maxwell.'

Milla stared at the head emotionlessly as it finally faded away from existence, along with the Arte and tornado.

Jude let out a heavy sigh before collapsing from exhaustion. "Are… are you ok?" He gasped, barely having the strength to keep his eyelids open.

"I'm fine… I just… need a minute." Milla stared at her hand, only to see it fade in and out.

She clearly needed more than some rest. But all she could do was save what little Spiritual Aura she had left and not tell Jude, even though he might figure it out on his own.

But that was not even the worst part of her predicament. With her Spiritual Aura reduced so much, she could no longer hide Jude's presence from the Grimm, or her own for that matter.

Milla sighed. She had to tell Jude, it was only fair he knew the risk to see if he wanted to continue or not… and if not, then…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her companion stand up. "Jude?" Milla asked after seeing the expression of fear planted on his face. She was about to ask what was going on, but Jude beat her to it by rushing past her and raising his guard at the newcomer.

It was in that moment Milla looked back and saw what, or rather who, put Jude in such a state of terror, the person they had completely forgotten: The Fourth Bandit.

* * *

Jude had met his fair number of scary people in his life. Kratos Aurion; his adoptive father, Lycaon; Flynn's father, Guren; and many others. And there was something they all had in common: they knew how to mask their dangerous presences or killing intent. But even so, the young Faunus still had the chills when he met their gazes in the past; now he only felt nervous.

But this here was not the case.

The person standing a couple meters away under the shadows of some trees was nowhere near the level of the people that really scared Jude. But that didn't mean she didn't have more experience than him, nor that she had to hid her presence for so long.

Even though his feet and whole body were shaking while his instincts told him to run away, it took every ounce of his willpower to move in Milla's defence. He hated to accept it, but he had never been so scared in his life.

"There is no need to be defensive," the female bandit said stepping out of the shadows.

The woman wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless, black gloves. She also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern underneath black leather boots. But the most frightening feature was her full-face mask, resembling that of a Nevermore. Behind the four eye slits, Jude could see a pair of red eyes, staring right through him.

If her simple presence or mask was not enough to make Jude wary, what came out of her mouth next took the cake in a instant.

"But you're a long way from home, Jude Lowell."

* * *

 **AN: So… since I already reached the point in Tales of Fate that I can no longer have the luxury to postpone this, here I am. Sad, I know. Especially since I said to myself the next update would make would be on my birthday, but instead it is for Blind Wolf… at least I fulfilled my own deadline.**

 **The good news is I am already working on the next chapter.**

 **The bad news is… there are not really bad news. If only many things would be like that.**

 **Anyway, please review.**

 **Artes used in this chapter:**

 **Aqua Sweep:** The user crouches and performs a wide sweeping strike with the back of his left leg, a small wave and bubbles following its trail.

 **Palm Strike:** The user simply hits the enemy by powerfully thrusting their palm enhanced with aura forward.

 **Whirling Assault:** Upon activation, Milla performs a deadly dance with her blade to cleave her enemy target from multiple angles. She first rushes at the enemy to perform a right horizontal slash, followed by a diagonal upward slash that launches the enemy into the air. She then follows it with a spin on the ground and a diagonal downward slash, forcing the enemy onto the ground. Milla then performs another clockwise spin along with a slash before finishing with another diagonal downward slash.

 **Demon Fang:** When the Demon Fang arte is used, the user launches a ground projectile towards a target.

 **Shattering Demon Fist(One of Jude's signature Arte):** When Shattering Demon Fist is activated, Jude smashes his fist to the ground, creating a large shock wave that damages enemies around him and causes the knockdown effect.

 **Fireball:** The caster summons as many Fireballs he wants. Of course, the more the number the bigger the cost of Aura.

 **Sunburst:** When activated, the caster releases a sphere similar to sun into the air. After a few seconds, the sphere, now larger, drops to the ground, catching all grounded enemies within a certain radius in a chain of continuous hits.


	7. Birds Of Misfortune

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Beta: Termin8r**

 **AN: This chapter has been in Termin8r possession for around 2 months because of exams and projects, luckily he is already finished his semester and is already editing the next chapter of Tales Of Fate. I on the other hand still have to survive my exams and projects until the 30** **th** **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _A lot of people_ _tend to question_ _their role in life._

 _Or rather; what to do with their lives._

 _I'm_ _fairly certain_ _some of my friends wouldn't know what to do, if their lives were not so damn complicated._

 _I'm the_ _only_ _exception._

 _I am, and have always been_ _an_ _exception. Because even with all the training I have, I_ _have never seen_ _myself as a fighter. I'm a medic. Not because I was born into it, but because_ _it's the path I chose._ _I want to save lives_ _, not end them._

 _I considered_ _it_ _normal asking myself, 'What the hell am I doing?' over and over_ _at_ _a certain point on my trip with Milla in order to_ _help_ _one of only friends._

 _And just to clarify; when I say 'certain point' I mean-_

"Hey, Wolfie!" Jude's thoughts were interrupted by a man standing a couple of feet away from him. "Three whiskeys on the rocks for the little group in the middle. And where the are those martinis I asked for 3 minutes ago?"

 _-working as a bartender._

"Just finished preparing them, boss." 'Wolfie' replied back, setting the drinks on a plate and handing them to a waitress.

He wondered every hour if this was some kind of joke from the powers that be, or karma for helping steal that one expensive bottle from the Aurion Manor… and accidently breaking it.

The Faunus gave a defeated sigh. He would honestly take any kind of punishment from Kratos Aurion over this.

But the only person at fault for this was that red-eyed woman.

* * *

 _"_ _How do you know his name?" Milla asked, forc_ _efully raising_ _her blade after standing next to Jude._

 _"_ _Why wouldn't I? He might not be a Noble by blood, but still has the name of one. So it_ _piques_ _my interest_ _as to_ _why an individual of your_ _position is_ _here."_ _The woman's_ _red eyes focused on Milla. "With someone I have no knowledge on, no less. Miss…"_

 _"_ _Isn't it_ _common courtesy_ _for the person asking to_ _give their name_ _first?"_

 _The masked woman rested her hand over the handle of her_ _sword_ _. "Believe me when I say 'I am being awfully nice.' But go on ahead…" She pulled_ _the handle, revealing the blade to be crimson red_ _, "make my day."_

 _Milla_ _scowled_ _and prepared to step forward, only to_ _feel Jude grab her_ _shoulder._

 _"_ _What are you doing? We can take-" the creation of Maxwell stopped talking the moment she saw_ _his eyes_ _._

 _They were trembling_ _, along with his hands and legs_ _. Jude's instincts were telling him the_ _woman_ _was dangerous._ _Seeing how_ _Milla couldn't measure the danger with her own instinct_ _proved_ _she had used more power than expected._

 _"_ _I suggest you do the same as Jude over there. Clearly, you're in no_ _shape_ _to fight." Milla gritted her teeth as she put away her_ _sword_ _. "Good. Now, back to my first question._ _What is your_ _name?"_

 _"…_ _Milla. Milla Maxwell."_

 _Jude_ _'_ _s_ _eyes lit up for a moment, breaking his trance of fear. He could have swore he saw the woman_ _'_ _s eyes_ _widen a bit._

 _"_ _And why are you all the way here?"_

 _Milla was about to answer, but stopped_ _when the mysterious_ _woman shook her head._

 _"_ _Sorry. But_ _that one wasn't for you_ _."_ _The woman shifted her attention_ _to Jude. "I hope you answer me honestly. Because I'll_ _know_ _if you_ _'_ _re lying_ _."_

 _Jude clenched his fists as he_ _a chill run down his spine_ _._ _Fighting this woman was suicide_ _,_ _especially_ _in Milla's state._

 _Following her demands_ _was the best_ _course of_ _action, but still… Why was she so interested in what they were doing?_

 _She was clearly with the other three bandits that attacked them before. Their normal Modus Operandi was steal, torture, kill and_ _any other kind_ _of immoral acts. And there was also_ _her_ _reaction_ _to the reveal of Milla's_ _full name._

 _Just who was this woman?_

 _"_ _A friend." Jude said suddenly._

 _The woman blinked._

 _"_ _A friend?"_

 _"_ _Lets just say a_ _friend of mine might have some_ _serious_ _problems in the near future."_

 _"_ _And you_ _'_ _re all the way out_ _here to help?"_ _The woman was clearly_ _amused._

 _Jude nodded hesitantly._

 _"_ _Which one is it?"_

 _The Faunus_ _was puzzled_ _. He was about to ask_ _what the woman meant_ _, but what he heard next_ _made_ _bandit_ _the bandit even more suspicious_ _._

 _"_ _Gardios? Fon Fabre?"_

 _Those were Luke and Guy_ _'_ _s last names_ _, two of his friends_ _who just so happened to be_ _Nobles._

 _He could easily understand if she knew the name of several Nobles._

 _"_ _Wilder?"_

 _But to specifically_ _name_ _his friends… it_ _could_ _n't_ _be_ _a coincidence._

 _"_ _Aurion?"_

 _Jude's eyes widened. "… How?"_

 _There was no way she could have known that name. Lloyd was_ _long_ _dead, and there was no way she could have known of Drake. He didn't want to take the Aurion name, and_ _the only people aware of Drake's inheritance aside from Jude were_ _the councils and_ _other_ _Noble families._

 _"_ _Just who are you?" Milla_ _asked_ _. "Have you been spying_ _on_ _Jude? Have you been spying on the Nobles!?"_

 _The woman_ _didn't answer._

 _"_ _So, it is Drake." Jude_ _was_ _confused_ _. The tone in the woman's sounded like_ _concern. But there was something more that caught_ _his and_ _Milla's attention._

 _She knew Drake Aurion on a personal level._

 _"_ _Your plan? What is it exactly?"_

 _Jude_ _shook his head in confusion. "Wait. I don't understand… What exactly is your relationship with_ _Drake?_ _"_

 _Jude_ _felt his throat tighten as the woman casted a menacing_ _gaze upon him._

 _"_ _It_ _appears_ _to me_ _that you're_ _overstepping my boundaries, Lowell." Jude_ _did his best_ _not to growl at the mention of his last name. "I'm risking a lot just by talking with you here." the woman eyed her surroundings,_ _something_ _Milla_ _took_ _notice_ _of_ _._

 _'_ _She reacted to my last name and knows Drake Aurion. Could she also know who… what, is out there?'_

 _"_ _So…_ _unless you really don't have a plan at all and instead you are just following miss decency here like a lost puppy_ _, I'd like to know what your plan is_ _."_

 _The sad part was, she was not very wrong._

 _It wasn't that Jude didn't want to cooperate with_ _a_ _murder_ _ous_ _bandit (crazy right?). It was_ _that_ _he only_ _knew_ _part of what they_ _were_ _doing._

 _"_ _I'll tell you. But first, you have to tell me how much you know."_

 _Jude stared_ _at Milla in_ _shock_ _. He really thought she would have_ _kept_ _quiet about her plans._

 _"_ _No thank you."_ _The woman_ _snorted. "I prefer to hear it from him."_

 _Milla_ _'_ _s_ _fist_ _tightened_ _. The bandit wasn't asking Jude_ _just because she could tell if he_ _was lying, but also because she did not trust Milla in the slightest,_ _meaning this must be_ _personal._

 _Jude_ _stepped_ _forward, showing he was_ _willing_ _to cooperate as_ _best_ _as he could._

 _"_ _We're going to-"_

 _Jude stopped as he felt Milla place a hand on his shoulder the instant he passed her._

 _"_ _You know what I am, don't you?"_ _She asked, glowering at the mysterious woman._

 _The masked woman_ _was silent_ _. Instead, all the actions to reply back were summarized as she_ _grabbed the hilt of her blade,_ _drawing her sword slightly._

 _"_ _Stay back, Jude." Milla muttered_ _, mirroring her opponent's movement_ _s._

 _"_ _Milla, wait! There is no need for-"_

 _*_ _CLANG!_ _*_

 _Jude's eye_ _s widened_ _in shock. They barely managed to catch_ _a glimpse of the bandit_ _drawing_ _her red blade and_ _closing_ _the distance between her and Milla, who_ _barely managed to block her_ _attack, in an instant._

 _"_ _I would listen to her, young Faunus." Milla's_ _hand shook as_ _the bandit_ _continued to forcer_ _her own katana down_ _, knocking her away with the sheer_ _massive force of_ _her_ _attack._

 _Jude_ _was about to call_ _out Milla's_ _name_ _as he watched his companion crash into_ _a tree_ _, but_ _stopped the moment his ears caught_ _wind_ _of something he had never heard before._ _He turned to face the source of the noise, only to see_ _that the bandit was no longer there. It was_ _at_ _that moment_ _he_ _heard the same sound once more, but this time from a_ _greater distance_ _._

* * *

 _Milla was in pain. She never felt pain_ _before._ _Ever._

 _This was_ _further_ _proof that her Spirit Aura was_ _reaching it's end_ _. Hell, the fact she had been able to_ _intercept_ _her opponent's attack was nothing_ _short of_ _a damn miracle._

 _Who was this woman? Her strength surpassed the average level of an_ _y_ _ordinary bandit._

 _'_ _No.' Milla thought._

 _Comparing her opponent to a bandit was an understatement._ _Only_ _a huntress with_ _plenty_ _of experience could_ _wield that_ _kind of strength, speed and_ _finesse_ _._

 _Not to mention_ _the fact_ _she_ _may_ _or_ _may_ _not have knowledge of her and the spirits. All of this lead Milla to the question she had been asking herself_ _the entire time_ _._

 _'_ _Just who the hell_ _is_ _this woman?'_

 _There was no time to think about that._

 _Milla's eyes widened as she quickly forced herself_ _to her feet_ _after_ _hearing_ _something coming from the other side of_ _the tree_ _._

 _In that instant, the tree Milla had crashed into was sliced in half by the bandit_ _. She knew who was the person responsible for it, who just happened to cut her way through the falling tree charging at her._

 _Milla_ _groaned._

 _It was clear she couldn't block or parry,_ _making_ _the best possible action to dodge and strike back._

 _"_ _You're in no shape to fight."_ _The_ _bandit said_ _closing_ _the distance between_ _in the blink of an eye before putting her sword back_ _in_ _its_ _sheath._

 _Milla eyes widened in terror_ _as she stepped back_ _._ _She recognized_ _the grip the bandit had on the hilt of her weapon._

 _'_ _Batt_ ō _jutsu!'_ _She thought, as t_ _he bandit drew her blade even faster than before; Milla didn't even have time to blink at the incoming attack. But that was a good thing since she was able to_ _perceive_ _a black blur stepping in between the attack_ _and her_ _._

 _"_ _Jude!"_ _She cried,_ _as the Faunus blocked the attack with one of his gauntlets._

 _"_ _You're not the only familiar with that style."_ _He grunted._

 _Lycaon Lowell was a master of it. He had seen perform several moves with his own personal style, so being able to see the attack coming was normal to it… even though been able to see it and block was one thing..._

 _"_ _You should have stayed out_ _of this_ _, Jude."_

 _…_ _but against an attack from an_ _opponent clearly_ _stronger_ _than you_ _was something entirely different_ _._

 _'_ _Goddammit!'_ _He thought, losing_ _the battle against the red katana, forc_ _ing_ _him to gather wind_ _into_ _his left gauntlet and_ _aiming for_ _her head._

 _"_ _Too predictable."_ _The woman whispered, withdrawing and throwing Jude off_ _balance_ _and hitting his throat with the pommel of her sword_ _._

 _Aura_ _had_ _always acted_ _like_ _a force field, or_ _at least a_ _thin wall that_ _shielded_ _the body and_ _healed_ _it as its own respective rate. But frankly, Aura_ _wasn't so effective against an attack so strong that could pass through aura like water through a screen door._

 _Jude stepped back_ _, gasping for air as he_ _fell_ _to_ _his knees._

 _'_ _Damn it…! Can't… breath!' His vision_ _went blurry as well as his hearing, just barely making out a panicked shout from Milla. He then stopped as he felt a small trickle of blood come from his mouth._

 _Normally, throat trauma_ _caused shortness in_ _breathing, swelling, and_ _minor bleeding_ _. But this_ _attack had clearly gone the_ _extra_ _mile with_ _the symptoms._

 _"_ _Yo- ldn't ha- inter-"_ _The woman's words were muffled as Jude's_ _vision_ _began to fade_ _into nothingness with one final thought._

* * *

 _"_ _JUDE!"_

 _Milla's shout was ignored as the bandit_ _stopped Jude's fall before gently laying him_ _on the grass._

 _"_ _I warned him."_ _The bandit replied, standing_ _up and point_ _ing_ _her blade at Milla. "_ _The same as_ _I warned you. But I_ _guess_ _I shouldn't_ _have expected_ _any less from a creation of the Great Spirit Maxwell."_

 _Milla_ _remained unfazed._

 _"_ _I knew it."_ _She remarked_ _. "Just, who are you? Only a_ _handful_ _of people in this era know_ _of_ _the existence of_ _the_ _Spirits."_

 _The red eyed woman only sighed,_ _putting away_ _her blade. "I see your stubbornness knows no_ _bounds_ _. This battle is already over; drop your weapon."_

 _Milla_ _stared_ _at her in confusion._ _Even if the woman_ _was_ _devoid of any_ _killing intent, Milla didn't care._

 _"_ _Do you think I'm_ _just going to_ _let this go after what_ _you've done_ _?"_

 _The woman_ _shook her head. "_ _Trust me_ _, the feeling_ _is_ _mutual. But you'll be no good to anyone in that_ _sorry_ _state."_

 _Milla raised_ _an_ _eyebrow, only_ _to pick up a lack of feeling in her left her. Upon further inspection, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her fingertips fading in and out_ _._

 _"_ _That's right. Your Spirit Aura has reached its critical level."_

 _Milla_ _'_ _s eyes clamped shut as she struggled_ _to_ _prevent herself from_ _fading._

 _"_ _You are beyond your limit, Maxwell." The bandit_ _remarked, chiming in once Milla had stabilized herself_ _. "So why don't you tell me_ _what possessed you to pluck_ _Jude Lowell_ _from the_ _city…"_

 _Milla scoffed._ _"_ _Now you're willing to listen_ _to_ _what I have to say?"_

 _"_ _It looks like I have no choice_ _,_ _seeing the only person I was willing to believe is_ _out of commission_ _."_

 _"_ _And whose fault is that?"_

 _"_ _Yours."_ _The bandit replied, earning a groan from_ _Milla groaned. "_ _Is_ _it true?_ _Is_ _Drake in trouble?"_

 _Milla paused. The woman had spoken of Drake using the first name basis._ _"_ _What is your relationship with him_ _, exactly_ _?"_ _She asked._

 _The woman ignored her question. "You know… There are at least three_ _other_ _people I can_ _ask regarding the_ _current situation in Vale. And I am_ _certain_ _all will_ _know_ _more than you. So, I repeat myself: I am being awfully generous."_

 _Milla absorbed the new information_ _the bandit had_ _given her._

 _The only other three people_ _whom might be aware of the current situation in Vale_ _were Kratos Aurion, Yuan Ka-Fai, and Mithos Yggdrasill. But she was_ _certain_ _none of them had the information she had._

 _"_ _Nothing to say_ _, huh?"_

 _Milla felt the_ _urge to attack the bandit_ _once more. She knew the woman in front of her would not kill Jude_ _seeing she could have a while ago_ _, so_ _the risk if she were to take the offensive again. There was no way Milla would give up what she knew to-_

 _'_ _ **Stop being so**_ ** _damn_** ** _prideful._** _'_

 _Milla's eyes_ _widened as she saw a small, green glyph appear_ _under the unconscious_ _Jude._

 _'_ _Sylph.' Milla_ _thought, watching_ _the faint image of the Wind_ _Spirit_ _appear next to_ _her fallen companion_ _._

 _'_ _ **You got him into this mess and have**_ ** _neither the_** ** _power or_** ** _the_** ** _arguments to get out of this one._** _'_ _A light green glyph appeared below Jude after she_ _snapped_ _her fingers_ _ **(Healing Wind). 'If you want to go ahead and get yourself killed,**_ ** _be my guest_** ** _. But leave my pacter out of this.'_**

 _Milla scowled. Her 'sister' had the audacity to_ _place_ _all the blame on her while Sylph_ _had done absolutely nothing_ _to help them. In all honesty, she_ _never_ _thought Sylph's grudge against her_ _could_ _be so_ _great_ _._

 _But clearly that was not the case._

 _Meanwhile, the masked woman took notice of the glyph_ _beneath_ _Jude and looked back at Milla_ _, only to see her staring_ _at nothing specifically, at least to normal eyes._

 _"_ _Sylph, The Heavenly Messenger, I presume."_

 _Milla and Sylph's eyes opened wide, realizing_ _the bandit_ _was aware of not only the spirit's_ _presence, but also her name and title._

 _'_ _ **She knows me…'**_ Sylph panicked, ** _'_** ** _Milla,_** ** _take my goddamn advice and talk. This bitch is dangerous._** _'_

 _"_ _You can see her."_

 _The bandit shook her head. "No. But I'm familiar with their presence thanks to… certain experiences. I also know when someone is talking about me. Thanks for the compliment."_

 _Milla sighed in defeat. All her suspicions were_ _confirmed_ _right._

 _"_ _Just to be sure." Milla_ _gave a sideway glance_ _at Jude's unconscious body. "What will happen to him?"_

 _The bandit narrowed her eyes. "His safety is_ _the least of your worries_ _. I'll_ _see to it, myself, that_ _he arrives to Zaphias with his brother. You, on the other hand, are a different story." Her hand_ _clutched_ _the hilt of her blade once more. "I have my fair knowledge_ _on the Great_ _Spirits from a very honest source, including their…'creations'. So I_ _ **will**_ _know if you're lying."_

 _Milla closed her eyes, accepting what_ _she heard._ _"_ _You said you have knowledge_ _regarding_ _the Great Spirits… does that include the Spirit in charge of the gate to the underworld?"_

 _The bandit show_ _ed no_ _emotion as she_ _gave her reply_ _, "The very same who also has Nature and Monsters as his domain… Yes, I am familiar with_ _him_ _."_

 _"_ _Then that makes it easier." Milla took a deep breath. "My name is Milla Maxwell. I was in charge of guarding the gate to the Spirit realm. Seeing as you might already know what I am_ _as well as_ _my functions_ _,_ _I w_ _on'_ _t waste_ _any_ _time."_

 _The_ _raven-_ _haired woman_ _stood perfectly still_ _as_ _Milla began to explain_ _._

 _"_ _Approximately_ _two months ago, I was attacked and sequentially beaten in battle by that same Spirit with the 'aid' of someone I-"_

 _Milla_ _came to an abrupt stop as the bandit raised her hand_ _. "That's irrelevant at the moment. Focus_ _on_ _what matters."_

 _What the bandit said_ _left_ _Milla_ _perplexed. There was little reason for her to not_ _want to know what_ _had_ _exactly happened the day she failed her task as gatekeeper… unless she already knew the person that 'aided'_ _in her defeat_ _._

 _It was the only explanation Milla could reach. And the_ _bandit's_ _tone_ _and_ _body language_ _was all the evidence she needed. Her voice was laced with venom and hand trembled, tightening her_ _grip on her blade._

 _That would explain how she knew so much about the Spirits… if she knew_ _ **him**_ _personally._

 _"_ _ **Don't tell her anything.**_ _" Sylph said,_ _catching_ _Milla's attention. "_ _ **I know you just reached the same conclusion as I**_ ** _did_** ** _. It would explain how much she knows about us. But right now, questioning her would do us no good._** _"_

 _Milla mentally agreed with Sylph as she continued her story._

 _"_ _After the encounter,_ _I noticed that my connection with Lord Maxwell had been severed, but that wasn't the only thing missing…"_

 _"_ _The door to the Spirit Realm has been sealed…"_

 _Milla nodded. "Making contact with Lord Maxwell was the top priority, especially if he_ _'_ _s_ _dealing_ _with_ _the two_ _that attacked me. But in order to do that_ _,_ _I need another gate."_

 _The bandit moved her hand under her chin, behind her mask. "I see. But since there wasn't any other doors, you needed to make_ _a new_ _one."_

 _"_ _Unfortunately, the amount of spirit Aura I possessed at that moment was not nearly enough to generate a_ _ny sort of gate, w_ _hich forced me to_ _locate an area with high quantities of_ _Spiritual energy in_ _order to do so_ _."_

 _The eyes of the bandit widened a bit in realization. "The Cave of Wonders."_

 _Milla nodded. "The very same place most of the Summon Spirits were imprisoned for 4000 years until_ _it was discovered by_ _Drake Aurion, Lloyd Aurion and Zelos Wilder_ _who were hunting for rare dust crystals_ _."_

 _"_ _Which resulted in taking the Spirits with them without_ _knowledge of_ _their existence. Even so, the Spirits_ _had remained there_ _for so_ _long,_ _their energies_ _were imbedded in the landscape_ _."_ _The Bandit replied, piecing_ _the puzzle_ _together_ _. "But you didn't have enough energy to fly yourself there, so you tracked the person who happened to have the pact with Sylph so he could take you there."_

 _Milla nodded._

 _"_ _But why haven't you?" the bandit asked. "Why are you going on foot to look to what I guess is someone else to get you there when you already made contact with Jude."_

 _Milla groaned. "Because, as you people say, my sister is being a total bitch about it."_

 _'_ _ **I have my reasons!**_ _' Sylph shouted_ _creating a_ _strong_ _gust of_ _wind._

 _"_ _I'm going to guess she_ _had something to say about this…_ _"_ _The bandit remarked._

 _Milla shrugged. "Not that her opinions matters anyway."_

 _'_ _ **Why you-**_ _'_

 _The creation of Maxwell ignored her sister as the wind became more aggressive. "And that's everything. Jude had suggested the idea of searching for someone that would take us there, which is why we're_ _headed for_ _the swamps."_

 _The bandit nodded,_ _let_ _ting_ _go of her blade and look_ _ing_ _at Jude. "How long before he's healed?"_

 _"_ _ **Tell her I need a few more minutes. That strike to his throat did a lot of damage to his nerves.**_ _"_

 _"_ _Sylph says it shouldn't_ _be_ _long."_

 _The bandit nodded. "You and_ _I_ _are_ _going_ _to Zaphias and drop Jude there."_

 _Milla's eyes widened. "But-"_

 _"_ _... And then both of us will_ _make way_ _to the_ _western_ _continent."_

 _Both Milla and Sylph were shocked._

 _"_ _It isn't that I don't appreciate the sudden gesture, but… Why help me?" Milla_ _asked_ _. "You obviously don't like me or my kind one bit. So why?"_

 _"_ _I don't hate all of you, just most of you._ _As_ _for your other question," The masked woman closed her eyes. "Because there's_ _someone_ _I want to help. And if by helping you_ _means helping them_ _, then I shall swallow my pride and go forward with it."_

 _Milla closed her eyes and_ _looked down_ _. "I appreciate it."_

 _The bandit ignored Milla's_ _gratitude_ _. "One last thing." She gestured at Jude once more._

 _"_ _I know you used Drake Aurion as leverage. But how exactly?"_

 _Milla eyed the woman in an analytical manner once more. This was her chance to know if the bandit in front of her had any kind of relationship with_ _ **him.**_ _"I'm_ _going to_ _assum_ _e_ _you know who Drake Aurion really is." Milla_ _said nothing_ _else,_ _waiting for the woman to respond_ _._

 _"_ _ **She's not gonna take your bait.**_ _" Sylph said. Milla ignored her and_ _continued to stare_ _at the red-eyed woman._

 _"_ _I do."_

 _"_ _ **…**_ _ **Well shit.**_ _"_

 _Milla forced herself to_ _conceal_ _any hint of emotion._ _Now she knew who the bandit's informant was_ _. But that still didn't explain what sort of relation she ha_ _d with him_ _._

 _"_ _I only heard this from Jude,"_ _Milla spoke up,_ _"_ _But apparently something happened_ _not long_ _ago that alerted all of the Spirits."_

 _"_ _Did Shadow try to take over?"_

 _Milla shook her head,_ _un_ _surprised_ _of the woman's knowledge_ _about the Envoy Of the Dark Abyss. "No. It looks like Drake tapped into the darkness for the first time in two years."_

 _"_ _I see why they got_ _so_ _wary. Something big must have happened_ _,_ _seeing_ _how_ _he kept himself in check for the last two years. But tell me honestly, can Maxwell really help him, or was it just a ruse to_ _get_ _young Jude here?"_

 _The_ _only_ _answer the bandit received was a silent 'No.'_

 _"_ _Let me rephrase my question. Will he be willing to help Drake at all?"_

 _Milla hesitated._ _"_ _Truthfully, I-"_

 _*_ _ **CAW! CAW!**_ _*_

 _The bandit's eyes widened in shock,_ _instinctively rais_ _ing_ _her palm to stop Milla's answer._ _Both looked up into the trees to see a large_ _Crow_ _staring down at them_ _._

 _"_ _What is it_ _?"_ _Milla asked, looking back at the woman._

 _The bandit s_ _aid nothing, continuing to glower at the black bird_ _. "A bird of bad rotten luck as always." She_ _muttered, unsheathing_ _her blade_ _to Milla and Sylph's_ _alarm. "Change of plans."_ _She said, slashing the air to create a dark red portal._

 _'_ _So that's how she did it.' Milla_ _thought_ _as the bandit went through Jude's pockets. "Take him and go through_ _that_ _portal. This will take you straight to the swamps."_

 _"_ _What's happening? Why the sudden change?" Milla_ _asked, slinging Jude's arm over her shoulder_ _as Sylph_ _began to fade_ _along with her healing Arte._

 _"_ _Lets just say you're not the only person with family problems."_ _The bandit_ _replied_ _,_ _gestur_ _ing to_ _the portal. "_ _We'll rendezvous_ _in a few days, so wait for me_ _till then_ _."_

 _"_ _What about our things?"_

 _"_ _I'll send them_ _to_ _you_ _once you're through._ _Hurry!"_

 _There_ _was_ _no_ _time_ _for arguments, especially when the bandit pushed Milla into the portal_ _second_ _she got close enough._

* * *

That was 2 weeks ago.

"Whiskeys ready." Jude muttered, rubbing his neck. Even if it was already healed, it still felt sore from time to time. But that was not the only damage the bandit did.

Yes, she got them to the swamps, but Milla had noticed that not only had the bandit taken Jude's scroll and wallet, but had also kept all their bags in the end. In other words, they didn't have money, nor food, clothes or a way to contact his brother or Flynn. To summarize, they had no resources for the return trip.

Jude didn't hold any grudges for when Milla kept the information for herself and none of that changed after learning the truth. Whatever information Milla had didn't matter as long as he could help her and his friend in the long run.

But it would have been nice if she had told him willingly and not because they were threatened by a red-eyed bandit.

The thought of it alone left Jude feeling bitter. Not just because of what she did, but also because she somehow had some sort of close relationship with Drake, or at least with someone close to him. He knew that by what was told; Milla and Sylph probably knew who that person was, but chose to keep quiet about it for some reason, which annoyed Jude a seeing there was no need for it.

Speaking of Sylph… her side of the pact was broken once more, when he regained consciousness, saying she only did it so he would not die due to his own stupidity. Jude was happy for it, taking solace in that the fact she still cared about him, although it wouldn't be so bad if she would drop her grudge already. He could have returned to Zaphias in less than a day with her help, but only if he left Milla behind.

He couldn't accept that.

"You look way to focused on life and not the task, young bartender." A guttural voice commented, breaking Jude's train of thought. This particular voice belonged to a regular Jude had grown used to in the last week and a half… and annoyed him greatly.

"I could say the same for you, _sir._ " Jude replied, turning to face a man with narrow, red eyes whose breath reeked of liquor. His graying black hair was kept in a spiky manner with his bangs lazily hanging over his forehead, and had faint traces of a stubble along his jawline. He wore a red, tattered cloak, over a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes as well as a crooked, cross-shaped pendant and with a few rings on his right hand. "You should focus on drinking and not thinking about the better things in life."

The man snorted. "Look at you, speaking like a true bartender; took you long enough. Definitely way better than being a medic, dontcha think?"

It was at that moment Jude came to regret being the talkative type to all kinds of people, especially with drunks.

"Why the sour face? There are worse alternative jobs than this." The man replied, slamming his empty glass on the table before burping. "Mind giving me a refill?"

Jude rolled his eyes as he refilled the man's glass. "You're right. I could end up like you."

The man chuckled, extended his now-full glass at the Faunus. "Now you're getting it." He replied, downing it one go before asking for another refill. "But you know… even with all the crap I have to deal with on daily basis," the drunk made a full turn in his chair so his back rested on the counter, "it's sights like _these_ that make my day."

Jude looked up from the bar to see several waitresses attending the tables. "I have seen a lot of wonders this piece of earth has to offer," the drunk continued, "but nothing compares to how short those damn skirts are."

Jude laughed nervously at the enthusiasm the man had for a woman's uniform, it almost reminded him of Zelos.

 _'…_ _Just who I am kidding? Zelos_ _is_ _definitely worst.'_

"But without a single doubt," Jude's thoughts were interrupted as he focused back on the drunk. "The jewel in that group of pearls is that friend of yours... even though she reminds me of my niece."

Jude's eyes instinctively landed on the person that was just mentioned.

Milla.

Both of them had tried to find a place to stay. But finding a box to sleep in was the next best thing they could do without any of their supplies.

So trying to find a job was the most logical solution. Unfortunately, as both of them knew, the kind of work available around the area was incredibly questionable. There were also the mercenary jobs that specialized in handling Grimm, but his age gave everyone the idea he had zero experience in fighting… which only left working at a bar.

The owner didn't really have much of a problem regarding Jude's age, or even his lack of experience since he also started this line of business at a young age. This annoyed Jude, seeing he was a officially doctor now. Too bad he couldn't be picky. The only condition the manager had was that Milla would have to work as a waitress.

Needless to say, Jude was strongly against it seeing how Milla had to recover, not to mention the risk of her fading away. Milla, noticing her companion's concern, assured him that as long as she didn't use what little Spirit Aura she had left, everything would be fine.

The whole business felt shady to the Faunus. But they got a roof to stay under and a bed to sleep in… besides; he had to admit that the sight he was seeing was one to die for.

Clinging to her fine legs were a pair of white stockings that stopped right above her knees, a green short skirt that only emphasized her legs, and an underbust corset that hugged her slim waist perfectly over her white, short-sleeved blouse.

"I would close your mouth, if I were you." The drunk remarked, breaking Jude's stupor. "Someone might see you drooling."

"I am not!" Jude snapped, flustered as he ran his hand across his mouth only to realize he was indeed drooling. "Da-"

"Heads up, young Faunus. Your mate is coming."

Jude twitched, turning around and rested his forearms on the counter. "That's racist. And she's not my-"

"Is there a problem?" Jude's words were cut short by Milla as she placed an empty tray on the counter. "Is he giving you trouble again, Jude?"

"Relax, sweetheart. Your friend and I are only having a man-to-man about life. Right, kid?"

The Faunus simply looked at Milla with a blank expression, completely ignoring the drunk. "Refills for Table 4?"

Milla nodded, returning to serve the patrons, which made Jude growl as he noticed how several clients were eyeing Milla.

"Too bad the view is for everyone, huh?"

"Shut up and drink your booze." Jude snapped, serving a triple and sliding it across the counter.

"In all seriousness, though, isn't she a bit old for you?"

"It is not like that." Jude muttered, serving drinks on the empty tray with a scowl. "She and I are just travel partners."

The man snorted. "I gotta admit, that's way better than saying 'we're just friends'. But it's still a weak excuse." The man took a sip as he looked eyed all the waitresses behind him. "I mean, there's more than one grain of sand in the desert. Some of them are only two years older than you."

"It's bad enough I have a friend who tries to get in on everybody's love life, so I don't need a drunk doing the same." Jude replied, oblivious as another waitress approached the counter with her eyes fixed on him.

She had her taupe hair cut short, revealing a fine yet serious face. Her light brown eyes, which complimented her warm peachy skin, held the same expression, as her plucked eyebrows seemed slightly knit together. This time, however, her gaze seemed much more tamed and even alluring when Jude was around, not that he ever took notice. She stood only an inch or two taller than Jude and wore a special skirt that allowed freedom of movement for her deer tail.

"Like her. She seems your type." The drunk remarked.

Jude glanced back at the waitress that walked past them and then back at the man. "Racist."

The man gave him an amused smirk. "What? Now it's racist to say another Faunus fits you?"

Jude's eyes twitched. There wasn't anything racist about saying a Faunus dating another Faunus. But there was a little detail about this case.

"I'm a wolf." Jude replied, pointing at his second set of ear located on his head before pointing at the small tail sticking through a small hole in the waitress' skirt. "And she's a deer."

"So…? Afraid Bambi might eat the Big Bad Wolf." The man laughed out loud, but everyone in the bar was either busy with work or trapped in their own inebriation.

"For the record, her name is Elain. And try showing some respect for women."

"Good. You know how to play the romantic **_and_** the gentleman. Keep that up and you will have a lot of women around you."

Jude slammed his fist, his eyes flared before giving the man a very forced smile. "You aren't even listening, are you?" He asked, as the man just kept laughing by himself, having one side of his face planted on the counter at this point.

"Leave him be."Jude looked at his side to see the owner. "He's already too far gone at this point." The Faunus nodded as he retrieved the glass from the drunkard, only for it to be taken away by the owner.

"I'll clean here, kid." He said, gesturing at the bar with his head. "After all, you'll have to do your other job in a moment."

Jude scowled, looking back at the bar to see Elain being heckled by one the men seated at the table she was just serving.

"Ah." Jude sighed tiredly, vaulting over the counter as he approached the table.

* * *

There had been another reason Jude had been hired.

"Let go of me, you brute." The deer Faunus struggled to wrench her hand away from one of the mercenaries sitting around the table.

"Come on, _Deery_. My friends and I are just curious about your preferences. We wanna know if you act like a _real_ animal at night." The mercenary laughed, reaching down and giving Elain's tail a quick squeeze. Time seemed to stop for Elain, as she processed what had just happened. Before Jude could even take another step forward, Elain's face contorted with disgust before raising her leg to deliver a frontal kick, knocking the mercenary back and quickly throwing him onto the table with a spinning kick.

The rest of the men seated around the table growled in anger for spilling their drinks that were split on the now broken table. "You shouldn't have done that, beast."

Elain growled, stepping back to see she was surrounded.

"Is there a problem, _gentlemen_?"

Elain blinked and dropped her guard as she saw Jude calmly walk past her as one of the mercenary snorted.

"What? She is your mate or something." one of the mercenaries snorted.

Jude rolled his eyes. Why did everyone have to make the whole thing into something romantic the minute he stepped in?

"Move away, Jude. I can handle this." Elain said, attempting to step in front of her Faunus co-worker, only for him put his arm in her way.

"Maybe," he replied, "but you weren't hired for this. I was."

All the mercenaries laughed at Jude's comment. "So what? Are you this place's guard dog or something?"

Jude only stared blankly at the man before calmly replying. "Gentlemen, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Jude's request was easily ignored as one of the mercenaries took out a knife and pointed it him. "What? All bark and no bite?"

The Faunus sighed deeply as the man holding the knife took a step forward. "For the record, I'm not a guard dog." Jude stepped forward and quickly grabbed the man's forearm with ease, before forcefully twisting his arm to drop his knife. Before the others could make for it, Jude threw the man at his friends before picking the knife up from the ground. "I'm the guy that has to take out the trash." Jude continued, pointing the knife at the group of offenders. "Also, I'm a wolf, not a dog."

The man growled as he threw a punch that Jude easily managed to catch, twisting his arm again as he forced him to his knees before placing the blade of the knife against his throat.

"My friend and I don't want any trouble. So I suggest we just leave things like this." Jude said his Faunus ears caught Elain's faint whisper. "Do you really expect these _humans_ to listen to what a Faunus has to say?"

"'It never kills to be a little optimistic.' That's what a friend of mine always says." Jude replied in the same tone of voice so only she could hear as all the mercenaries took out their weapons. "And another one always replies, 'Even when it's obvious that fools never listen'."

Jude quickly kicked the mercenary he was holding hostage and threw the knife into the muzzle of the gun one of his friends was holding, knocking it out of his hand. He then quickly moved to the side, effectively dodging the edge of a blade by another one of the mercs. He then delivered a light **Palm Strike** , knocking mercenary towards more of his friends.

"You should really learn to watch your back." Jude looked behind him to see Elain slamming a plate on a mercenary that was about to attack Jude from behind.

"I thought I told you to not get involved." He said, performing a **Demon Fist** that struck another mercenary who was about to grab the Deer Faunus. Elain looked at what Jude did with wide eyes before barking, "That should be my line! This was my problem to begin with."

Jude sighed, lazily extending his hand to the side to punch another incoming enemy with ease.

Why do women have to be so complicated?

* * *

"You did good, kid." said the owner as he approached Jude, who was currently cleaning up the mess he made. "Although it might have been better if you did not hold back so much. Maybe then you'd leave a more permanent mark that would remind them not to cause any trouble."

Jude shook his head. "I don't _want_ to cause some kind of permanent damage, sir."

The owner sighed before patting the boy's shoulder and walking away. "Stop being so nice. You're not gonna survive in _this_ shit hole with that kind of attitude."

Jude frowned as he went back to cleaning. He knew the bartender didn't mean the bar, or the swamp as a whole. He was referring to the world. But he didn't need to be told how to act, especially since the world has already thrown a lot of shit at him.

"Not that I would usually agree with what a bar owner would say, but he _is_ right, you know?"

"You do know he's the one paying you, right?" Jude asked, looking up to see Elain giving him a smirk and a shrug.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She replied.

"Again, it was my job."

The waitress shook her head. "Nah. You're too sweet. You would've done that even if you didn't work here."

Jude blushed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Am I really that predictable?"

"More than you know."

Jude's glanced to the side to see Milla standing opposite of Elain, giving him a ghost smile while Elain's smirk turned into a scowl.

"Nice of you to show up. We could have used an extra hand back there." Elain remarked.

Milla simply shook her head. "Both of you had everything under control. So my assistance was not needed."

Jude nodded. Besides, he didn't want Milla to do anything that might consume what remained of her Spirit Aura, even if she wouldn't even break a sweat.

"It's ok, Elain. Really." Jude replied, trying to avoid what might begin as an argument, and then escalate.

"Hmm… fine." Elain said begrudgingly, folding her arms before turning to Jude with a more soft expression. "Anyways, I'm leaving." Elain began to fidget with her thumbs uncomfortably. "And I was wondering if you could walk me home, in case those guys come back for more."

The Faunus was taken aback by the typically stern young woman's comment before answering. "I'd love to. But I'm still in the middle of my shift. You can wai-"

"Go on ahead, kid." The manager called, "That little brawl pretty much cleared most of the bar. We should be fine without you."

Jude nodded as he looked at Milla.

"I'll be fine, Jude. You know I can take care of myself." She replied with her signature half smile. Jude was about to say his goodbyes, but was stopped the minute Elain grabbed his human ear and dragging him out of the bar.

"The boss I can understand. But why the hell did you have ask a human you owe nothing to for permission?"

Jude ignored Elain's comment, for the sole reason he was busy trying to keep his human ear as a part of his body while the drunk man that Jude was talking to earlier watched the pair of them discreetly through narrowed eyes.

* * *

"Explain to me again how a doctor ends up becoming a bartender."

Jude gave a half smile and rolled his eyes as he walked Elain home.

"Tell everyone you studied medicine. And the next thing they'll do is wonder what did you do to fall so low…"

The Fawn snorted as she playfully pushed Jude. "Your words, not mine. So…"

Jude sighed. "I graduated just recently. But certain circumstance led me here."

"And by circumstances, you mean that bimbo?"

Jude laughed awkwardly.

"Although that might be a compliment." Elain continued, "That woman doesn't seem to have a grain of common sense. I mean, she just did not know how to use a broom, but also confused it with a spear."

Jude wasn't surprised at this point with Milla.

"It's a little complicated, and I'm afraid I can't tell you." More for the former than the later, seeing how out of the ordinary his whole situation was.

"But I still can't understand it. Why are you always following her like a lost puppy? Pun intended and no offense."

"Because she's the only person capable of helping a friend of mine." Jude instinctively replied as both of them stopped walking.

"And that entails driving a young Faunus with a bright future right here. How do you know she isn't just using you?" Jude was taken back at that comment because it had a sliver of truth behind it. "That's how I see it, at least."

"It's not like that." Jude replied with a frown, before moving forward, only for Elain to grab his wrist.

She sighed. "Jude… It's not the first time a human's tried to get something out of us. Every time they smile at us, every time they extend their hands in a gesture of peace, it's just to use us and stab us in the back."

The young Faunus looked down at the ground and balled his fists.

"And every time they speak about us, they classify us as animals. Like that drunk man you were talking to today. And let's not forget those mercenaries, either." Elain made Jude face her as she placed both of her hands over Jude's shoulder.

"But that's why we have to fight back, Jude."

The eyes of the young Wolf widened slowly as he realized what Elain was implying. "You're with the White Fang."

Elain nodded slowly. "I know you might be hesitant, especially since there are a lot of bad rumors about us. But it's not like we have a choice in this."

The Deer faunus noticed Jude's body language had changed drastically as his hands were now trembling.

"Jude, it's ok. I'm a friend." She reassured him. "One that wants to you to have a bright future with us."

"M-Me?" Jude said nervously. He tried to step back, but Elain didn't let him.

"I can clearly see you have combat experience. Not to mention experience in the medical field. So don't sell yourself short, Jude."

Elain could see her words having an effect as Jude's hands were trembling less. "There's gonna be a gathering for new members tomorrow. I won't force you to join us, but I ask to at least go and listen to what we have to say and see how many of us suffer and think alike."

The Fawn stared deep into Jude's amber eyes and saw what she wanted to see.

Resolve.

"Thank you." She moved her hand and caressed his cheek. "You're doing the right thing."

The young Faunus moved his hand to grab hers. "I know."

"Make sure to be free tomorrow night." She said, taking a step back before walking away.

"You never needed an escort at all, did you?" Jude asked. Elain turned around and gave him a smirk and a wink. "I'm a captain, Jude. Do you really think I need to be watched over? But you can't blame a girl for trying."

The young Faunus gave a soft chuckle and turned around slowly and nervously walked away as the sun started set with each step he gave.

Little by little the light of the sun faded, as did Jude's nervous expression, growing more serious as each step became more firm.

"Well played, kid." The Faunus stopped his tracks to see the same drunk man from the bar resting against a wall in a nearby alleyway while clapping his hands. "I suppose she bought the whole thing, huh? For a moment I was wondering, if you were really acting or not." The man said as he walked to Jude, who kept his scowl on his face.

"I didn't lie. Everything I said was the truth." The Faunus said as both started walking away. "The gathering's tomorrow night. So please try not to get too drunk, _Qrow._ "

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm always drunk." The huntsman replied, taking out a flask from his dress shirt. "But you saw me in the bar, didn't you? My acting was flawless."

The Faunus sighed. "Just make sure to do what you have to. And remember, do not tell any of this to Milla."

"Yeah. Yeah… don't worry about it, partner."

Jude and Qrow Branwen.

Under what strange circumstances did these two meet?

* * *

 **Artes used in this chapter**

 **Palm Strike:** The user simply hits the enemy by powerfully thrusting their palm enhanced with aura forward.

 **Demon Fist:** Same as Demon Fang but used with not weapons.


End file.
